


Midnight Frontier Land

by Epona_Maximus



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epona_Maximus/pseuds/Epona_Maximus
Summary: Western AU featuring MPL characters. After Tora gets ambushed for revenge by the Nine Daggers Gang, fate leads him to a safe haven. Will love be enough for Tora and Poppy to make it in the harsh world of the Wild West?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 123
Kudos: 141





	1. A Chiseler and Tracker

**Author's Note:**

> As a preface, this is my first fan fiction, please be kind, though I do welcome constructive criticism. This story is entirely for fun, so I’m sure historical inaccuracies will abound. Please I ask for suspension of disbelief. Thank you for checking out this story, and I hope you enjoy!

‘Deep breaths Pops, you can do this. He’ll be happy. This is a good idea.’ Poppy thought to herself as she strode purposefully towards her fiancé’s door. ‘We need the money if we’re ever going to get married... with his debt we’ll both need to have an income for a time. The city has more opportunity for me. It makes sense... I hope.’ Poppy stood outside the small room Julri had been renting at the town inn while she gathered her courage to go inside.

Before her courage could leave her, Poppy knocked on the door while trying the latch. The door swung open at her touch. It took Poppy’s brain a moment to catch up with her eyes. The scene in front of her did not make sense. She looked at the door, Number 2, that’s Julri’s room. The befuddling scene in front of her included Julri sitting propped on a creaky metal bed with a blonde woman in nothing but a shift that left little to the imagination between his legs. The woman turned to see who walked in to reveal Julri’s trousers were unbuttoned, and the woman’s scabby mouth forming a small ‘O’.

“Poppy!” Poppy began to take a step back and close the door. “Wait—I...”

Poppy did not wait to find out what Julri had to say. Poppy marched down the rickety stair case willing herself to make it out the door. I will not cry over a chiseler! She thought determinedly, taking deep, steadying breaths. Poppy made her way outside and stood on the wood porch a moment to orient herself since her head felt like it was spinning. 

Standing outside the one and only inn was not a place Poppy wanted to stay and risk seeing someone she knows. Moonbright was a small township, barely more than a collection of sheep farms with a Main Street that boasted a new train station. The dusty road in front of her was blessedly, empty. She made her way around the side of the building to the hitching post, thankfully she had decided to ride Samson the short distance into town today.

Poppy gave herself a moment to steady herself with Samson’s calming presence. The sweet gelding knicker at her as if the check she was okay.

“I’ll be okay buddy,” she reassured the horse. “If anything this will be better. Now I don’t have to fight with Julri about me going to Narin,” she said with false bravado as tears leaked out her eyes. “Let’s stop by the train station before we head home. We’re going to Narin City,” she informed the patient horse as she mounted. 

Poppy had been invited to Narin City by her old teacher, Gil, who was starting a small publishing company. Gil mostly printed papers and the occasional Wild West weekly. Gil knew Poppy was well educated, and hoped she would help with editing. Poppy had wanted to go to earn money to put a nest egg together for her and Julri. After all, Julri was always telling her they need to wait until they can afford a decent start to get married. Julri was trying to get into law school, and did not have steady work. Poppy had loaned him cash for last months rent at the inn from her tutoring income. She had enough saved up though to buy a ticket for herself to Narin City, and added on a cargo spot for Samson.

The ride back to her Granny’s farm went by quickly. Since Poppy let Samson pick the pace, the two slid to a stop in front the pasture ahead of schedule for the single-minded horse’s dinner. Poppy quickly took care of the horse’s needs before going back inside to pack her things. Not sure if she was ready to tell her Granny.

Granny took the news surprisingly well, saying “Good riddance to bad rubbish.” Granny always felt Poppy deserved better, and had been less than impressed with Julri. Her Granny had a way of saying things that always made Poppy feel better. By the end of supper, Poppy was feeling excited and determined about moving to Narin for her own adventure.

“Everything happens for a reason Poppy. One day you’ll look back, and all this heartache will make sense. As if everything is connected.”

***

‘Why am I up this God forsaken mountain looking for a dumb ass who never listens to me anyway?’ Tora wondered to himself as his ass began to chafe after riding since early morning. The sun beginning to dip behind the tall mountain, and the temperature dropped quickly. Regina’s Peak was a half day’s ride outside of Narin City, and another half day up the mountain. Tora’s black mare was sure footed and strong, but even she was beginning to tire as the steep climb continued.Tora rode up the switchback trail looking for a rumored bandit camp on the mountain. As he rode, he recalled the conversation he overheard three days ago that started his current journey.

“I’m telling you, I heard some gun sharks bragging about getting the drop on that sidewinder, Goliath.” 

“Sounds like a bunch of bullshit.” 

Tora sat in the corner of the bar, well worn black hat pulled low over his eyes as he listened intently to the conversation nearby. To the anyone in the bar, Tora appeared to be more interested in his drink that the two men conversing about the fate of Goliath. 

“I ain’t pullin’ ya tail, Claude. I heard it from a reliable source. Goliath found him self on the wrong end of a posse of Balthuman gunslingers.”

“Well, if what ya are sayin Yadori, than good riddance to that asshole.” Claude said raising a glass.

“But there’s more,” Yadori said conspiratorially. Claude drew closer to hear as Yadori whispered, “I heard tell of a journal. Seems Goliath was gathering information to blackmail the boss man. The bastard started to gather up his own gang. Thought he could take his own cut, and set himself up as the new big man.”

Nearby, Tora rose and excused himself from the bar. He had warned Goliath not to mess with the order of things. Goliath was ambitious, and Tora knew it was that ambition that made him a target. Men like Vincent Balthuman did not allow challengers to their power or fortune to live long. 

Outside, Tora pulled out a hand rolled cigarette from a pocket of his duster. He took a slow drag to calm his nerves. The stars were bright, shining with light. A stark contrast to how Tora felt. He slowly let out his breath, growling a bit as he made up his mind to go look for his foolish little brother. Tora knew Goliath had said he had a campsite up on Regina’s Peek where he’d go to lay low when he got in hot water.

Tora knew he’d have to make camp soon. He wasn’t about to risk riding off the mountain in the dark. If Goliath was out here, he would have to wait until sunrise to find him.


	2. Narin City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s checked this story out! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As you all know, these character’s belong to the fabulous LilyDusk! Happy Chapter Day!

Narin City was a hub of trade and transportation. The nearby Ares mining district supplied iron ore to the Narin Train Company which was building steam engines to carry cargo from one end of Narin to the other. Before the railroad, the iron was mostly used to produce weapons. Many men in Narin City made their fortune from the rich source of iron, and the high demand for personal protection. It was a city of extremes which was reflected in the division between the haves and the have nots.

The city was growing. New men seeking their fortune coming to Narin City by the dozens daily. Many heading to the Ares District seeking fortune working for the Balthuman Organization, the largest mining corporation in the city. The Balthuman Organization has branches in mining, weapons manufacturing, and now in the railway. It’s said the Balthuman Organization also quietly funds the local red light district among other illicit activities though no one made much of a fuss about it. Most people in Narin City owed their livelihood in some manner to the Balthuman Organization. The people of Narin City were wary of the mining district, but thought of it as a necessary evil since none of them wanted to take the long trek down the mines.

Poppy arrived in this divided city some weeks ago, and had been staying with her childhood friend, Erdene. The two girls met when Poppy would come with her father to the City to stock up on supplies. Poppy’s father would rent a small cabin in the foothill a few hours ride outside Narin City where the two would stay in the summer. Poppy had always looked forward to the summers in Narin City, and time spent with Erdene was always a highlight.

Poppy had started working for Gil as an editor, and had began settling into her daily routine. Erdene had a small apartment above her seamstress shop. The two girls had crammed into the small space like sardines. Erdene claimed she didn’t mind, and Poppy could stay as long as she needs. Poppy, though, didn’t want to impose on Erdene longer than necessary. And, truth be told, wanted her own space. Poppy loved the eccentric dress maker, but the living arrangement would only work temporarily.

Today found Poppy looking over the layout for ‘for sale’ properties and rental listings before she approved the ads. It was a benefit of working for the paper that she got to see the listing before they went to print. 

“Why is everything so expensive?” Poppy exclaimed more to herself than anyone else.

“I don’t know Miss Poppy, maybe because this is Narin City and not, where did you come from? Sleepy Sheep-vile?” Jacob, the type setter, snarked. 

“Har-har,” Poppy huffed.

“You could always find a man,” Jacob went on.

Poppy answered with a blank expression, determined not to encourage Jacob any further. She went back to sorting adds, looking for anything that might be in her price range. Her Granny had given her a bit of savings she had been holding onto for Poppy from her father before he passed. Poppy was hoping she could get a place that would let her work for the paper, and still have a little land to farm for her necessities. So far, all Poppy saw were small apartments for rent in the city or large plots of land way outside her price range.

“Everyone’s just hoping the railroad will want their land, so their jacking up the prices,” Jacob explained needlessly.

Poppy continued to skim through the ads, when she came across an unassuming posting. A listing for a small cabin in the foothills. There was reference number for a bank. It seemed the bank was selling this property, and was accepting offers.

“It couldn’t be the same one,” Poppy muttered scanning the brief ad for any clues. 

“What was that?” Jacob asked, but before he could finish Poppy had already jumped up and was halfway out the door.

***

“Erdene!” Poppy exclaimed rushing into the small workshop. “I got a place!”

“What!” Erdene yelped looking up from her workstation. “Where?”

Poppy rushed over to show her the deed. “It’s the same cabin my dad used to rent when we were kids!”

“That’s amazing! But I’m going to miss you around!” Erdene pouted. “Pops isn’t that place a bit far out of town? Are you sure that you’ll be safe?”

“Of course! It’s my dream property. The view of the city is amazing. It has enough land to farm, but not so much that I won’t be able to handle it. Plus there’s already a house up there so I can have land without having to build one. It will be a bit of a ride into town, but I’ve always been an early bird anyway. Plus after everything with Julri, I just want to be somewhere I can breathe again. You known?” Poppy’s eyes rounded as she looked nervously up at her friend, hoping the older girl wouldn’t crush her excitement.

“I just want you to be safe lady. But I’m really happy for you. You deserve to have your dream.”

“Thanks Dene,” Poppy’s eyes misted, relieved and touched. “And the bank said the property has a bunch of old equipment that comes with it. The man who owned it passed away, and didn’t have any family.”

“Wait, you know we’re going to have to sage the hell out of that place right?”

“Dene! Language!” Poppy squeaked.

“I’m just saying my auntie had a spirit in her boarding house, and you don’t want that kind of juju,” Erdene warned sagely. 

“Well, I’m sure this place will be perfect.” Poppy forged on, “I’m terrified stepping out on my own, but I will make this work. I want my dad to be proud of me. I have let myself believe Julri for so long, believe that I needed him. I’m beginning to realize that I can take care of myself. I may have just made a crazy decision, but it’s going to be my crazy path to go down.”

“I’m so proud of you Poppy. Not many women I know would pick themselves up like you did, and take care of business.” Erdene went on, “And Julri damned himself! That piece of shit obviously doesn’t know dung from honey!”

Poppy giggled at her friend’s passionate exclamation. “Thanks Dene. It was strange, when I found him, there was a part of me that was relieved. To give myself permission to live my life, you know?”

“Absolutely girl,” Erdene nodded. “There’s something better in store for you. I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Tora today. We’ll see him in the next chapter ;)


	3. Bandits and Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> As always, credit to the lovely LilyDusk for MPL and these fun characters!

Tora had searched the eastern and southern slopes of Regina’s Peak without luck. It had taken him weeks since he had to keep going back to town so as not to raise suspicion. Vince let him have a pretty long leash these days, but he couldn’t be gone weeks on end without making an appearance. He was beginning to give up hope of finding Goliath’s camp. 

Tora decided he would head to the north side of the mountain after hearing rumors of some Nine Daggers boys in the hills. Not that Tora actually wanted to find those fuckers, but he knew Goliath had been in tight with them. Tora knew the Balthuman brand on his neck was as good as a bull’s eye to the rival gang. He hoped Goliath had the good sense to get out of dodge before shit really hit the fan. Knowing his brother though, Tora secretly was hoping he really wouldn’t find a body.

The foothills on the north east side of Regina’s Peak were steep country. Tora kept his mount at a sustainable trot, trying to cover ground while still scanning the area for any signs of Goliath. Tora hated this section of land because there were so many dips and valleys that made it easy terrain for bandits. 

Tora noticed the flick of his mare’s ear, and flare of her nostrils as she picked up a scent. Tora looked ahead to a curve in the trail around a tall rock outcrop. “Good girl Khara,” Tora murmured patting her neck. He checked to make sure his pistol was free. Nudging her off the trail to take a longer path around the formation allowed him to look around the blind corner. It appeared clear, but Tora knew to trust the sense of danger. Cautiously, Tora moved closer to the outcropping. The closer he got, he saw there was an overhang in the rock. 

Dismounting, Tora warily approached the natural shelter. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, but he had to check in case Goliath had tucked himself up under the rock. Tora knew there was a chance Goliath had been ambushed. This rock formation was a good hiding place for someone who needed a shelter. Or for someone who needed to hide a body quick.

He heard the gravel crunch a split second before he felt the mass drop on top of him. The split second was enough for Tora to pull his pistol and fire at the attacker. Before he could get the body off him, he felt someone kick his gun out of his hand. 

“Take that Balthuman fucker!” There were more boots and fists than one man. Tora shoved out from the body on top of him, rolling to his feet using fists and elbows to take out anyone in range. Every time he dropped one man, another took his place. Tora knew he needed to get out of there.

“Get his gun!” Tora heard one of them shout. Tora hissed out a short piercing whistle signaling Khara. The fierce mare surged for Tora, teeth and hooves making contact with anyone unfortunate enough to be in range. Khara put herself between Tora and the men. One of the attackers who Tora had taken down reached up as Tora reached up to pull himself into the saddle. Tora felt searing pain in his side and white flashed behind his eyes. Managing to pull himself in the saddle, Tora’s boot connected with the teeth of the man who had just stabbed a knife in him. 

“Yah!” Tora growled. Khara took off like a shot. The attackers obviously found his gun because he heard the ear splitting crack. “Shit,” Tora breathed as he realized his vision was beginning to blur. He vaguely recognized he was losing a lot of blood. He managed to slump forward in the saddle hoping to stay on long enough for Khara to get them to safety.

***

The sun set early this side of the mountain. The foothills casting long shadows over the quiet mountain home. Poppy had been in her home less than a week, and loved watching the sunset over the mountain. Dark oranges and purples framed the peak while the stars began to peek out across the velvet black sky. Poppy didn’t think she would ever tire of this view. She took a deep breath reveling in the sounds of the wind in the grasses and Samson munching happily in the field. Poppy closed her eyes relaxed in the peace of her home.

Poppy was startled out of her revere by an ear piercing whinny from Samson. Poppy looked over and followed the gelding’s line of site down the dirt road. Poppy saw a dark figure approaching. Poppy briefly considered going inside to get her shotgun recalling what Erdene had warned her about. Poppy started toward her door when she saw the rider halt. “Hello?” Poppy greeted uncertainly. “Can I help you?”

The rider suddenly slumped forward and fell off the side of his horse hitting the earth with a loud ‘thud!” Poppy rushed forward thoughts of her gun gone. The man on the ground was huge. His wounds weren’t immediately apparent because of the dark leather duster the man wore which concealed the amount of blood on him. When Poppy put her hand on him to check his breathing, her hand came away covered in blood. She knew this man was going to die if he didn’t get help immediately. She brushed his long dark hair out of his face to assess the extent of his injuries. The man’s golden eyes cracked open briefly before rolling back in his head.  
Poppy had no idea how she was going to get this behemoth man inside. Poppy hurriedly gathered supplies to put together a makeshift stretcher. She carefully rolled the man on the cot, and used a rope to lash it to the saddle of the man’s horse.

“Whoa there missy,” Poppy coo’d to the mare. “Nice and easy, we’ll get your man some help.” With the help of the willing mare, Poppy was able to get the man to her door. She then dug her heels in to drag him the rest of the way inside. She set him down by the fire, and started peeling away the bloody layers to expose bruised flesh. “Apparently a lot of this blood isn’t yours,” she muttered to herself. Poppy couldn’t help but blush as she noticed the man’s chiseled. “But this doesn’t explain why you’re passed out.” Poppy slid her hand behind his back, feeling for any other injuries. The man seemed to grimace as she felt sticky broken flesh on his side. “Well there’s your problem.” 

Poppy quickly gathered supplies and set to dressing the man’s wounds. Though she tried to preserve his modesty, she couldn’t help but notice that his body was covered with tattoos. She knew this meant that this man was probably dangerous, but she found herself admiring the intricacy and beauty of the ink. Poppy wasn’t a doctor, but she knew enough to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds. Poppy knew he didn’t have enough time to wait for a doctor if he kept bleeding. She would do what she could, and hope he was strong enough to pull through. 

When she had finished stitching up the wound, she gathered pillow and blankets for the man to make him as comfortable by the fire as she could. There was no way she was going to be able to lift him into the bed. She then went out to see if the man’s horse had stuck around. The mare was waiting dutifully where she was left. Poppy led the mare who seemed wary of Poppy now that the man was out of sight. Luckily, the mare decided Samson looked trustworthy enough, and allowed Poppy to untack her near the gelding. Poppy put the mare up with her boy, and went back inside.

Poppy was not sure what she was going to do with the man currently taking up a large portion of her floor space. She decided there was nothing else to do for the man tonight, so continued with her nightly routine. Hopefully, the morning would bring answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short guys... I just post what I can crank out in a day since this is for fun and to help me build some discipline in my writing 😅 The kudos and comments keep me going! Thank you all for checking out this story.


	4. Brothers and Bloodstains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Credit to LilyDusk for her characters and MPL inspired moments!

Images swam behind Tora’s eyes. Blood and violence were constants in his life; fear and intimidation a fluent language. Mangled faces and gore haunt his dreams, conjured faces of the families of his victims. The fact that someone else gave the orders little comfort. Choice was not something he was ever given.

Taken as a child from an orphanage. Tora recalled the fear when he realized he was going without his brother. Soon after, all hope for himself, got snuffed out as he realized he was not a son to Vincent Balthuman. He was a dog. And like a good attack dog, Tora learned to heel. Even if it meant dying to himself a little every day.

He never dared hope for a different life for himself. Even when someone dangled an opportunity in front of him, Tora knew what happened to disobedient dogs. Although, he couldn’t help but wonder what else was out there.

Goliath had been the dreamer. The night Goliath had approached him about leaving surfaced in Tora’s fevered dreams.

_“Trust me Big Bro,” Goliath said with his most charming grin. “I got it all figured out.” Tora snorted at the bold statement. “All we have to do is pull this one job, and we’re set. No more Narin, no more Balthuman. We’ll have our own crew. Going where ever we want, doing what ever we want. Wha’da ya say?”_

_“Fuck off.”_

_“Come on Big Bro. I already have a crew going. They’re tough shit too. With you’re help we could pull this off. Big Daddy Balthuman trusts you. You could help us get the drop, and we could pull it off with minimum casualties.”_

_“Minimum of ya own dumb ass endin’ up in the ground,” Tora shot back. “You’re dumber than ya look if ya think you can pull one over on Vince. Ya gunna get yaself and all the fuckers dumb enough to believe you killed.”_

_“The train is the weak point in the operation. All the cash and goods come in and go out on the train now. It’s guarded, but not well at the stops outside of town. We could take’em out, get the cash, and set ourselves up as kings far from here.”_

_“Ya forgetten’ one important detail. Vincent will hunt you down like a dog if you steal from him. Don’t matter where you go.”_

_Goliath hung his head letting out a sigh of defeat. “Brother, what does this asshole have over you? Let me...”_

_“Don’t talk shit about you don’t know.” Tora shot him a side eye that could curdle blood. “It ain’t the shit he got on me.” Tora went on darkly, “Trust me Goliath, ya in over ya head thinkin of takin on Balthuman.”_

_The memory shifted to recollection of beatings and cages, futile running to be caught and returned to his prison by lawmen and thugs alike. Violent, fearful visions blurred in Tora’s head until a new image surfaced. Big, brown eyes staring down on him. Eyes that didn’t hold fear or contempt, but were full of kindness and concern._

***

Tora blinked wearily in the dim light. He wasn’t sure where he was. The smell of cooking meat and pungent herbs hit his nose first, quickly followed by the searing pain in his side when he attempted to shift. Tora let out a muffled growl as the spasm in his side subsided. The events on the trail coming back to him, but still uncertain how he ended up alive.

Tora looked around the warm cabin. He was laying near a fire that appeared to have something on it cooking. There was a small stove in the corner with another steaming pot. A small table with wildflowers in a vase and two chairs occupied the corner under a window. A threadbare rug helped hold in the heat, and paintings hung on the wall gave the place a cozy feel. A door led off the room, presumably to the bedroom.

Tora was certain he had never been here in his life. He noticed dully that the herbal smell was coming from him. A warm wool blanket covered him as he was in nothing but his trousers with a bandaged wrapped around his torso. Tora searched hoping to see sign of his gun, but only found his boots and duster hanging by the door.

“Where the hell am I?” As he said out loud to no one, a short, curvy woman entered from the front door.

“Oh thank goodness! You’re awake!” The woman hurried over to him, and kneeled down. “Don’t get up, you lost a lot of blood,” she said as she made to shove him back down. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

Quite taken aback by the energetic woman, Tora’s mouth hung open a moment before he got out, “And, uh, who are you?”

“Oh, excuse me, my name is Poppylan, but everyone calls me Poppy,” the woman said smiling sweetly as she held out her hand.

“And where am I?” Tora eyed her hand somewhat skeptically though decided no harm in shaking her hand.

“Well, my home which is just a little outside of Narin City. You fell off your horse on my road. You were passed out, and had lost a lot of blood. I stitched you up, but I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.” Poppy rushed on, “Oh and I have your horse! She’s fine, she’s been keeping my boy company in the pasture. I’m afraid he’s smitten.”

Tora gapped at the woman nervously babbling on, and couldn’t help but be charmed by her. As she spoke, he began to come to himself more. “I’m sorry what did you say you’re name was? Puppy?”

“No, Poppy.”

“I musta got that wrong, Poopy?”

Poppy glared, placing her hands on her hips in her seated position next to the large man. “Poppy,” she said flatly, “and you are?”

“Alright, got it, Bobby.” Tora briefly considered giving her a fake name like he usually would, “I’m Tora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouragement and kudos! No one asked, but in case you wondered, this story took shape after I got the mental image of Tora in a dark oilskin duster, black hat, and bandana. So if anyone with artistic abilities wants to make that image come to life, I’m here for it 😂


	5. Get to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> You know the drill, credit to LilyDusk for MPL!

“Nice to meet you Tora. Again, my name is Poppy, like the flower.” _Golly Pops, keep your wits about you. If he’s trying to get a rise out of me, I sure am falling for it._ Poppy smoothed her skirt out to give her hands something to do as her stomach did odd flips in response to the intense, golden gaze of the man. Poppy’s eyes slid across broad shoulders exposed revealing muscled arms covered in tattoos. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, but truth be told, she wasn’t nervous for the reason she expected. Her heart was beating out a staccato rhythm, and she could feel the heat spreading from her cheeks to her ears.

“Whatever ya say Bobby.”

Something Tora would soon learn about Poppy, is that she blurts out whatever comes to her mind when she’s nervous. “So I take it you’re an outlaw?”

Tora’s eyes widened in shock as he stared taken aback by the tiny woman’s bold question. “Damn Bobby, straight to the point ain’t ya?”

“Oh my goodness,” Poppy clasped a hand to her mouth backpedaling quickly, “That was really intrusive. I’m sorry, please— it doesn’t matter—“

“Calm down, I ain’t exactly in a position to refuse tellin ya anything,” Tora said gesturing to his prone form. “I take it what ya wonderin’ is how I ended up stuck like a pig way out here?”Poppy nodded in confirmation. Tora could tell this gal was sharp, and apparently bold. He wouldn’t be able to pull shit over on her. “Not a very good story. I was out in the hills by myself like a saphead, and got ambushed by a gang lookin to make a quick dime.”

Poppy considered the story, and knew there had to be more. Poppy decided she’d take what he’d give her for now as explanation. “Well, if that’s the case, I’m glad you’re okay.” Poppy rose and crossed the small room. “I didn’t have anything that would fit you, so I washed and mended your shirt as best I could. Dinner should be ready in a shake. I’m going to go fetch some water.” Poppy set his shirt next to him, grabbed the ceramic pitcher, and headed out the door.

Poppy’s head was racing with questions as she pumped water from the well. She could tell he wasn’t being forthcoming with her, but she also wasn’t sure she wanted to know the truth. Then there was the matter of being alone with the man now. She had been so concerned with making sure he lived that she didn’t stop to consider what would happen when he woke up. After what he survived, it wouldn’t do to send him on his way, the ride to town would undo all the work she did so soon. _Well, he’s injured. I know he doesn’t have a gun on him. Daddy taught me how to protect myself. I’ll be ready if he pulls anything funny. Just can’t let down my guard if he flashes those obscene dimples._

Poppy came back carrying a full pitcher. Tora had pulled himself off the floor, and was standing facing away from the door tucking in his shirt. Poppy could tell before he was big, but was just hit with how tall this man was. His head was only a few inches from the roof of her small cabin.

Tora turned at the sound of the door. “So um, I don’t think I’ve said thank you yet,” Tora said sheepishly looking out from under long lashes. Tora cast around the room seeming to look for something to save him.

“You’re welcome.” Poppy considered the man in front of her. “You’re not used to letting people help you, are you?” Poppy observed.

Tora’s head snapped to meet her gaze. “No.”

The two stood in silence for a heartbeat more before Poppy moved to set the water down, and went to the fire to check dinner.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Tora asked leaning on the mantle over Poppy.

“No, I think I’ve got everything. Sit down before you pull a stitch out. I don’t really want to have to sew you up again.”

Tora obediently sat at the table. Curiosity about the feisty woman got the better of the man. “Is your husband going to be joining us?” Tora probed.

“What makes you think I have a husband?”

“Dunno, just assume ya don’t live in the hills by yaself.”

“Would there be any reason I shouldn’t live alone?”

“Bobby, tell me ya don’t live in these hills by yaself.” Tora fixed her with a steely glare.

Poppy was silent for a moment. “I’m not married. I can take care of myself.” She returned his glare metal for metal.

Tora dropped his gaze and sighed. “At least tell me ya have a gun, and ya know how to shoot.”

Poppy laughed at the long suffering sound of his plea. “Yes. I do, and I can,” she said through giggles.

“Not very convincing,” Tora muttered.

“Is there a reason I should prove it?” Poppy said reaching beside the stove pulling out her shotgun.

“Shit woman! Put that thing away.”

“I thought you wanted to be convinced?”

“Dammit, I didn’t mean pull a gun on me!”

“Oh, you should have been more specific,” she said nonchalantly while returning the gun to its place. Poppy continued preparing the meal, and began dishing up the rice and rich stew. “Now, you need to eat. You’re lucky you’re such a big fella otherwise you would have died of blood loss.”

Tora got a shit eating grin on his face, “You would know wouldn’t you?”

It took Poppy a moment to realize he was teasing her. “Excuse me!” She attempted to recover, but images of his muscular form rose in her mind causing her whole face to flush beat red. Tora reached over and pinched her flaming cheek. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Dunno, isn’t that what ya do when somethin’s cute?” He shrugged turning back to his meal.

Poppy fixed him with an icy glare. “You just think you can do what ever you want because you’re big and intimidating don’t you?”

Tora laughed, “You’re feisty ya know that?”

Poppy busied herself with her meal to steady herself. Tora observed her a moment more before returning his attention to his food. Both ate in companionable silence. 

“I am curious though how ya came to live out here by yaself.”

Poppy looked up to see the genuine concern in Tora’s gaze . Poppy bit her lip deciding how much to tell this stranger about her life. “I used to come here for the summers with my Dad. After things ended with my fiancé, I moved out to Narin City. This place was on the market. I couldn’t pass it up. It was like fate wanted me here, to be close to my dad again.” Poppy paused, “Everyone seems to think I’m crazy for wanting to live out here. But I feel like I can breathe out here.”

“Makes sense to me,” Tora accepted her explanation. “Can’t say I’m not glad ya did. Looks like I owe my life to you taking that chance to move out here.”

Poppy smiled. Both had finished their meal. Poppy made to start clearing the table when Tora rose. “I’ll clean up. Least I can do.” Poppy started to protest. “You go lay down, ya look beat. I may be a gimp right now, but I can still wash a dish.” Tora gathered the dishes and set to work cleaning.

Poppy went into the small bedroom, took off her boots, and lay down for a moment not intending to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important poll: chaps or no chaps? Weigh in on Tora’s wardrobe in the comments!


	6. Get to know you part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail LilyDusk, and credit for MPL!

Poppy had just enough time to truly fall asleep when the scraping sound of the wood front door jolted her awake. Poppy jumped out of bed, and rode her momentum to the front room where she saw Tora halfway out the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Poppy called.

Tora froze. Looking back at the woman, “I didn’t think ya’d much want a drifter like me staying in ya home longer than necessary.”

“You’re still injured. Where do you think you’re going to go in the pitch black with a wound that could still bleed out if you rip it.” Poppy was by his side now guiding him back inside by the arm. “I told you already I don’t want to stitch you up again.” Poppy closed the door, and fixed Tora with a hard stare that bode no argument. “You will rest here tonight and let that wound heal.” Poppy paused a breath, “What’s that look for?”

“Nuthin sweetheart, it’s just this is a first. Women have made all kinds of excuses to make me stay the night, but none ever so I could ‘heal’,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Poppy’s face went blank. She walked pointedly past him toward the fire. As Tora snickered at Poppy’s reaction, Poppy darted her elbow to nudge ever so slightly near Tora’s wound. Tora winced and sucked in a breath. Poppy determinedly took no noticed, and went about banking the fire.

“Damn woman, feisty and sadistic.”

Poppy turned innocent eyes, “You going to behave now?”

“Since ya asked so nicely,” sarcasm dripped from Tora’s voice as he rolled his eyes. Tora walked stiffly back to the table, and sat to pull off his boots.

Poppy fussed with the fire, muttering to herself about sapheads who have a death wish.Poppy put on a kettle for tea. The sun was fully set, the light of the fire casting low light. Poppy lit a few lanterns around the room to give more light. The past few days setting up her home were quickly catching up with her. She could feel her body was beginning to feel like moving through molasses.

Tora felt around his side to check his wound. “How is it ya came to know how to stitch a man up anyway?”

“It’s nothing fancy. Just learned it on my granny’s farm. Would have to stitch up the horses sometimes when they’d do something dumb. Granny taught me it’s just like embroidery, but with a strong stomach,” Poppy giggled as she continued to organized things to her liking. “My cousins could never do the wound care for the livestock. I remember my cousin Maribelle almost passed out when one of the ewes had a prolapse.”

“A what?”

Poppy bit back a snicker as she explained what a prolapse was to the unsuspecting man.

“Fuck that’s disgusting!” Tora exclaimed with his face twisted in horror at the seemingly sweet and innocent woman in front of him.

“It’s all part of nature,” Poppy shrugged. “Some jobs are dirty. The animals depend on us to care for them. Someone’s gotta do it.”

Tora had gone silent. She looked over to take in the sight of the brooding man. The firelight cast shadows over the sharp plains of the man’s face accentuating a strong jaw and straight nose. His eyes seemed to be lit from within with molten gold. He was a study in shadow and gold. Poppy realized she was holding her breath. Aware of herself, she looked away quickly to busy herself with preparing the tea. She set two mugs of tea, and joined Tora at the table.

“Thank you,” Tora recalled his manners a moment late.

Poppy nodded acknowledgement. Both sipped their drink in silence for a time. Poppy broke the silence first. “I’m sure you have somewhere you need to be, but you’re welcome to stay here while you heal.”

“Thanks,” Tora said lamely. “I won’t stay long. But I’ll at least let the wound close.”

Poppy looked up at the stoic man. His face was unreadable as he considered his mug. Poppy reached forward and brushed back a strand of his long black hair that had fallen forward into his eye. Tora’s head snapped up and help Poppy’s gaze, their faces close enough to see the light blush on her cheeks in the low light. Poppy dropped her hand quickly and apologized. Tora’s eyes softened, “Don’t be sorry.” He reached out and cradled her hand, not ready for the contact to be over.

Poppy didn’t pull away from the touch. She found the rough texture of his palms and firm grip a welcome comfort. A small smile spread across her lips as they both looked where their hands held them connected. Poppy gave his hand a squeeze as she pulled away. Poppy stifled a yawn.

“Ya really look like ya need some sleep. I promise I won’t try to skip out this time. Go get some rest.”

Poppy realized she wouldn’t last much longer. As she got up to head to her room, she snapped back around. “You should take the bed, you’re injured! I would have given it to you before, but I couldn’t lift you up.”

Tora smiled to himself, but decided to give her a break and not go for the easy jab about her wanting him in her bed. “Not a chance,” Tora said firmly. “I’ll be fine. I prefer sleepin on the floor anyway.” And you’re is cleaner than the places I’m used to, he added to himself.

“Do you need anything else? Another blanket or pillow?” Poppy asked in full hostess mode.

“Nah sweetheart, I’m good. Go get some shut eye.”

“Alright then, Tora, good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chaps have it y’all 😆 I’ll see if I can work in some subtle “chaps” description 😅 😉   
> Don’t be shy! Drop a comment, I love hearing y’all’s feedback! It’s been a long time since I’ve written a story, and my education and field of work has beaten succinct, factual writing into my brain. So allowing myself to just make sheits up has been fun, but I want it to be enjoyable to read too.   
> Anyway, Thanks for stopping by!


	7. Delusions and Day Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s picking up y’all! This chapter marks the end of what I planned for the intro, and now we’re going to get into it! 
> 
> As always, all credit and thanks to LilyDusk for her fabulous characters and story!

Nothing ever changed in Moonbright. The same people did the same chores, took the same route, shared the same gossip, every day. This routine kept the town running, but it also made change extremely noticeable. Which is why Julri was currently attempting to hide his face behind the morning paper in the crowded dining area at the inn. He could hear the whispers, saw the pointing. Everyone knew Poppy took off. Her meddlesome grandmother had made sure everyone in town knew he had been with a fancy. Now he couldn’t walk down the street without people snickering or looking down their nose at him while crossing the street.

_If only Poppy had let me explain. We could have worked things out._ Julri sulked to himself as the manager approached his table. Julri looked out the side of his eye at the sullen middle-aged man.

“Good morning sir, I must inform you your tab is maxed out, and your bill is due at the end of the week.” The manager lay down a note containing his bill, and turned away. He knew the young man would not offer payment immediately, he never hadinthe past.

Julri glanced at the note that contained far more “0’s” than he wanted to see. _Poppy ruined everything._ He thought to himself. Julri continued to contemplate how his plans had suddenly changed. He and Poppy were supposed to get married then move into the spare cottage on her grandmother’s property. He would be able to travel and practice law, and she would raise the children.

The more he thought to himself, the more he convinced himself he did not have to give up this future. _If only I knew where to find her._ —Julri continued to skim his paper when he noticed in the corner of the heading...

**—Editing Assistant: Poppylan Wilkes**

_So she’s in Narin City!_

***

Tora had never given much thought to his future. No point to think about things that can’t happen. He wasn’t naive enough to think that men like him get a happy ending. It was always a given what he would be expected to do, and he had lived up to those expectations. It was pointless to hope. But in this strange home, he began to feel a comfort he had never known. In a quiet place in Tora’s mind, he began to wonder if there was another way for him to live?

Tora had had his fair share of scrapes in the past. Some worse than his current condition. However, Tora had never had anyone like Poppy acting as his nurse.He had been forced to convalesce which irked him to no end. Poppy wouldn’t hear of him exerting himself. The first morning together Tora had to put his foot down about him not being allowed to walk the 100 yards to the privy. When Poppy handed him a chamber pot, Tora unleashed some choice expletives, and the two got in a brief shouting match. Poppy served his attitude right back without the colorful language, but ultimately relented to allow the man his dignity.

The days that followed, Poppy continued to insist on him resting. Tora had to admit he was in a good deal of pain at least the herbs Poppy was giving him did seem to take the edge off even if they tasted like piss. Tora couldn’t stand feeling useless while he watched the industrious woman run about the property harvesting in her garden, doing laundry, tending the animals, and completing any odd job that needed doing. Since Poppy wouldn’t give him jobs to do, Tora had set about trying to make himself useful without incurring her wrath so only tasks he could do while seated.

Tora was sitting on the porch sharpening Poppy’s knives. Tora had to admit once he started looking for jobs he could do, he felt wildly outside his comfort zone. Domestic work was not something he had ever really taken the time to learn outside necessities. Sharpening knives seemed like a good choice for his skill set, and something it seemed Poppy hadn’t done in far too long.

From his place on the porch, Tora could see Poppy in the garden. He had to admit, she was beautiful. The sun revealed honey tones in her nut brown hair. Though what Tora noticed more so was the way her cotton blouse lay over the ample curves of her bust. She was a site to behold as she smiled to herself, seeming to take immense pleasure in the vegetables she gathered. Tora was amazed by the woman. He found everything about her fascinating. In the few short days he got to know her he learned she had made the choice to come to Narin City by herself after her piece of shit man cheated on her. Dumb fucker. Poppy was an open person. A completely foreign concept to Tora in his world. Poppy seemed to share her life easily allowing Tora a glimpse into her thoughts and past. The more he learned about her, the more he wanted to know.

“Tora look,” Poppy giggled as she pointed to the horses who were frolicking in the pasture like lovestruck yearlings. Khara whinnied teasing Samson into race. The little grey gelding didn’t stand a chance against the big black mare, but he gave it his all to impress.

Tora let out an amused huff rolling his eyes, “Oi! Khara! Stop being a hooker!” The mare ignored her riders admonishment as the two equines continued to enjoy the cool morning.

Stifling a laugh behind her hand, Poppy joined Tora on the deck hands full with a basket of vegetable. “They’re cute together. It’s been a while since Samson had another horse to play with.”

“Khara’s usually a bitch,” Tora said bluntly. “I’m kinda surprised she didn’t go after you actually. She doesn’t take to others.” Tora glanced at Poppy out of this side of his eye considering the parallels. Known for being foul tempered and violent, Tora and his mare were a matching set. Though, neither seemed to feel that way here.

“Well she seems to be enjoying herself now,” Poppy replied. Turning her attention to Tora who continued to work on the cutlery, “Oh, thank you!”

“It’s no problem,” Tora said quietly, “least I could do.”

“I appreciate it. I’m going to go put these inside, and then we should change your bandage.”

Tora smirked up at her looking out from underneath dark lashes, “That eager to get me out of my clothes again?”

Poppy blushed, “you’re incorrigible!” She turned away quickly as Tora continued to chuckle to himself. He was only too pleased with himself that he could get a rise out of her so easily.

“I’m not sure what that means, but if we’re talking about things we want to be in-“ Tora didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence because a tomato flew out of the house and smacked Tora in the back of the head. “Shit!” Tora laughed as he grabbed the back of his head feeling tomato juice dripping down his neck. “Ya sure are a violent little thing ya know that?”Poppy shot him a smug glare as she approached with the supplies needed. “Good aim too,” he muttered as an afterthought as he continued to rub tender spot on his head.

“Now, do you want my help? Or do you want to let that scrape get gangrene?” Poppy’s stare was enough to let Tora know it was time to behave. He nodded, rolling his eyes ever so slightly as he untucked his shirt and lifted it enough for her to get at the bandage. Poppy gently unwrapped the gauze that she had put on to keep the wound from seeping onto his clothes. The cut seemed to be healing nicely. She wiped the area gently with water she had warmed over the fire. She had put a poultice on after she had first stitched him up that her grandmother taught her to use to help the healing. It had been a few days, and the skin was beginning to knit back together. “It looks like it could go without the bandage. Letting it dry will be best from know on. The stitches will need to be in maybe a week or so more, but it looks good.” She smiled up at him as she let his shirt fall back down.

Tora’s breath hitched in his throat. Her looking up at him like that paired with the fresh memory of her hands tenderly touching his skin made his heart start to pound. Tora cleared his throat, “Uh, thank you again.” Tora reached out enveloping Poppy’s petite hand in his. Their gaze locked for a moment. Tora had the strong urge to see if her lips felt as soft as they looked when Poppy broke away.

“It’s my pleasure,” She responded as she headed back toward the house. “You’ll probably want to wash that tomato out of you hair,” Poppy chuckled. “Don’t get the stitches soaked. But if you want to wash up, I’ll get you soap and a towel. You can go over to the well out back, and clean up there.” Before Tora could open his mouth, “And don’t you even make a remark about me wanting to see you naked! You scoundrel!”

Tora chuckled, “Okay, Okay! And yes, thank you.” He rose stretching cautiously to test his range of motion. Poppy went to gather the items Tora would need, and Tora watched as she disappeared into the house.

Out by the well, Tora filled a wooden bucket with enough water to wash. Tora kicked off his boots. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he considered leaving on his trousers, but decided he better take the opportunity to wash since it would be god only knows how long until he got the opportunity again. He stripped down until he was naked as a jay bird, and dumped the first bucket of clean water over his head reveling in rinsing the grime off. A second after, he remembered Poppy’s admonishment to not soak the stitches. “Well, shit.” He glanced down at the area, and dabbed it dry with his towel. He refilled the bucket and set about scrubbing clean.

Tora was finishing up rinsing the tomato seeds from his hair when he heard the baying of a hound. To his knowledge, Poppy did not have a dog. Images of bandits or worse Vince’s men coming looking for him flashed through his mind as he jumped back into his trousers, and pulled on his boots. He grabbed his shirt and ran for the cabin.

Poppy looked up as a half naked Tora slid to a stop by the chicken coop where she was gathering eggs. Poppy’s cheeks flushed at the indecency, “What’s the matter?” Tora stood frozen, listening. Poppy opened her mouth to ask again when Tora held up a finger to silence her.

This time, they both heard the hound, closer. Tora’s turned to Poppy about to tell her to get in the house when he heard a voice calling, “Big Bro? Oi! Tora? Ya out here?”

“Pinky?” Tora whispered confused. In the distance, Tora saw a big dog leading two riders toward them. Tora turned back to Poppy taking in the concern in her eyes. Tora sighed and pulled on his shirt. It seemed like his little vacation was over. “Hey sweetheart, sorry to scare ya. I thought those guys might be the bandits. But those guys, uh, work with me.”

“Oh,” Poppy turned doe eyes toward the men approaching, “they must have been worried about you.” Tora heaved a sign in response, and his face hardened into a stone mask. “Do you have to leave with them?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

The men were close enough to see Tora now.“Hey! Big Bro! We found you!” The smaller one with beady eyes shouted. Tora head up a hand in acknowledgment. The big bloodhound bound over to Tora, barking ecstatically that he had found his target. Tora pat the slobbering beast to calm him. The men were close enough now that they noticed Poppy too who had come out of the chicken coop to stand slightly behind Tora.

“Big Bro, where have you been? The young master’s been losing his grip!” The larger man with a strong jaw and sharply arched eyebrows exclaimed. Noticing the scowl on Tora’s face, “Oh, uh, sorry Big Bro. If ya had wanted some alone time, all ya had to do was let us know. We woulda covered for ya.” He trailed off realizing Tora looked like he was about to combust.

“Ya gunna introduce us Big Bro?” The smaller man who had lank hair hanging to his ears asked as he dismounted. The other man followed suite, and both approached Tora and Poppy.

Tora took a deep breath, and turned to Poppy, “Poppy, that’s Pinky and that’s Brian.”

“My name is Damien-“

“Whatever, boy’s this is Poppylan. She helped me out after getting in a scrape.” Tora glanced at Poppy.

“Big Bro, Young Master sent us out to look for you. Apparently, Big Boss is-“ Tora cut off Damien with a look.

“Ya, ya- It’s time to go. Both you numbskulls go get my horse ready.” Tora turned to Poppy as the boys sulked off grumbling about his asshole horse. “Hey Bobby, thanks for everything. But I gotta go now. I don’t want anyone else havin’ to come look for me.”

“Are you sure you’re okay to ride?”

“Yeah sweetheart, I’ll be fine. I’ve done it with worse,” he smirked down at her. “Look sweetheart, I ain’t no good at good byes. So thanks again, and uh if ya ever need anything ask for Gyu at the Black Swan. He’ll know how to get a message to me.”

“Oh, okay, I understand.” Poppy was looking up at him eyes full of questions. “Take care of yourself Tora.”

Tora looked down at the petite woman. The last few days had been some of the most relaxed and peaceful he could remember. This woman who cared for him selflessly, and was feisty enough to keep up with him. Knowing his life, good things didn’t last. You had to take the good as it came, and enjoy it to its fullest. Tora felt an unfamiliar emotion swelling in his chest as his heart pounded. Eyes locked with Poppy, she must have felt something similar. He noticed as if in slow motion she leaned into him. Her small hands fisted into his shirt and pulled him down to her to capture his lips. They were as soft as they looked. Tora was dumbstruck a moment, but only a moment before he grasped her waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Time froze for Tora so unexpected was the kiss, but before he knew it she was pulling away.Tora blinked and opened his mouth uncertain what was about to come out.

“Okay, well Tora, again take care. Ride safe. Oh it looks like your friends are about ready. Okay, yes, good bye!” Poppy rushed waving and all but running back to he cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo.... I mean, I’m not saying Poppy peaked, but 👀 
> 
> Also fun fact, Poppy’s horse Samson is based off my horse of the same name who is a unicorn! 🥰🦄


	8. Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic Violence in this chapter. 
> 
> Credit and Thanks to LilyDusk for her characters and story!

Tora paused, hand gripping the cool iron handle. He took a deep breath, and steadied his face into his stony mask. Dread clawed at the back of his throat. Quincey had let him know he needed to show his face to the Big Boss pronto. Still clad in his dust covered gear, Tora hadn’t bothered to change. He pulled open the door and strode into the large room filled with men around a table. Vincent Balthuman sat at the head of the table looking for all intents and purposes like king holding court.

“Tora, my boy!” Vincent greeted with a broad smile that didn’t reach his cold blue eyes. “Come have a seat. So glad you could make it.”

A broad man with graying hair pulled back into a horsetail glared as Tora moved to take a seat. “You’re late,” the man said uncrossing his arms to reveal a shiny badge on his lapel.

“Oh, tut tut Martin, we haven’t even got started!” Vincent chided the sheriff. “Now that we’re all here. Down to business! Officers, I know you said you had news to share with us about those dreadful bandits who have been trying to make off with my property?”

“Deputy Scharch,” the sheriff gestured to a red haired man with sharp eyes. Scharch rose and went through a back door quickly returning with a bound man. Scharch shoved the man unceremoniously into the meeting hall causing the man to stumble. The bound and gagged man uttered a muffled yelp. “This is a member of the gang of bandits who call themselves ‘Nine Daggers’.” The man was desperately shaking his head, and trying to speak past the gag. Scharch whacked the back of the man’s head causing him to smack his face on the ground.

None of the men around the table made a move to help the man. Nor did any of the men look terribly shocked at seeing the deputy’s display of violence. Tora felt his insides go cold. His mind going blank. The familiar icy walls rising within himself as he anticipated what was to come.

“Nine Daggers, isn’t that a fierce name,” Vincent mocked. Vincent rose from his seat and approached the man on the floor. “Remove the gag deputy, that won’t be necessary.” Scharch did has he was told. “Now, you boys took something of mine, and I want it back. So tell me boy, where’s my property?”

The terrified man looked up with wide, tear filled eyes, “I—I—I-don’t know what yer talkin bout sir. I ain’t part o’ no gang!” Scharch hit the man in the back of the head again.

“Don’t you lie!” Scharch snarled, “I caught you thievin’ off of Mr. Balthuman’s shipment.”

“Just tell me where to find your men, and we might be able to work out a deal. I am a business man after all,” Vincent’s words coming out like silk, but Tora felt the venom behind the words.

The man continued to cry at Vincent’s feet. “Please sir! I-I- don’t know! I’m sorry!”

Vincent looked over at Scharch, “Where did you find this man again?”

“Caught him pretending to be a station worker, he was stealing cash from the bank shipment. I had eyes on the train because I heard tell those Nine Dagger scum was gunna hit the bank car.”

“So, there was obviously a plan with you little gang,” Vincent said turning back to the sobbing man. “Now, just tell me where to find them. Or, I’ll stop letting Scharch here give you those love taps, and let Tora over there have a go.” Vince pointed to Tora. A clear signal for Tora to heel.

The man’s eyes went wide taking in the size of the behemoth as Tora stalked over to stand behind Vincent. “I swear to God, I’m not—“ the man never got to finish. At a quick signal from Vincent, Tora unleashed a massive blow to the man’s face. The sickening sound of bone crunching filled the room.

“STOP LYING TO ME!” Vincent barked.

Tora hefted the man up and slammed his face into the table holding him there. The other men in the room eye’s shifted not wanting to look at the bloody face staining the table.

“I’m not!—“ the man choked out as Vincent slashed a knife across his throat.

Eyes wild, Vincent swept his ashy blond hair from his face smearing flecks of blood. “Well that was less than enlightening,” Vincent quipped lamely. “Boys, clean this up.” Vincent gestured to the body as he went back to his seat, cleaning his knife with a handkerchief. “These bastards think they can steal from me they have another thing coming.”

“My boys will track them down sir,” Sheriff Martin said flatly.

“Of course, of course.” Vincent took a sip from his previously untouched whiskey. “We will all have to be vigilant as these bandits appear to becoming more bold. If anyone hears anything about these ‘Nine Dagger’ bastards, you bring the information to me first thing.” Vince fixed each man with a steely glare, before like a master player his face shifted again into a cordial grin, “Thank you all for coming, please help yourself to the bar before you head out.” Vincent rose and gestured for Tora to follow him.

In a small side room lit dimly by a high window, Vincent sat in a high wing backed chair. “Tora my boy, where have you been?”

Tora grunted as he pulled out a match and cigarette lighting up. “Out.”

Vincent glared, “You know if any of my other men answered me like that I’d have them beaten.” Tora rolled his eyes. “I know you’re aware of the bandit situation. Do you have any information that might be useful to me?”

Tora exhaled a plume of smoke, “Dunno. Don’t know much.” Tora shrugged taking another drag acutely aware of just how far he could push Vincent. “Just that they’ve been hitting train shipments, and seem to target Balthuman cargo.”

“You don’t know where their hideout is?”

“How should I know shit like that?”

“Just thought you might hear things through your... diverse connections,” Vincent trailed the last two words knowingly. “It’s a shame when a man gets in over his head. Don’t you think, Tora?”Tora narrowed his eyes in response, uncertain what Vincent was getting at. “I see it all the time. Men come to Narin City thinking they’re going to get rich. They join up with the first swindler promising them the world, only to die in a ditch.”

“Not sure where ya goin with this story Boss.”

“You’ve know these men too son. Men who think they’re smarter than everyone else. Who think they can change the order of things. Men who get out of line, and have to be put down like a rabid dog.”

Tora took in the intense stare Vincent had locked on him. Tora felt the back of his neck dripping sweat, but held on the the impervious mask concealing his emotions.

“But I digress my boy,” Vincent’s lips curled into a grin. “I need something from you.”

“Course ya do,” Tora muttered as he stubbed out his cigarette.

“I need you to look into this Nine Daggers business for me.”

“Thought ya had the sherif and his boys on it for ya?”

“Well yes, that’s their job, but you and I both know your skills set is better suited for finding what I need.”

“That’s a hell of a job with no tracks to go on.”

“Of course you’ll have whatever you need to get the job done.”

“Gunna need cash.”

“I knew I could count on you my boy.”

***

Night had fallen and Tora stood outside the stables. No one besides horses munching softly on their feed were around. Tora took a shuddering breath as images flashed behind his eyes. Memories of broken bones and blood on his hands, his own and others. Goliath’s face floated to the forefront accompanied by the recent memory of Vincent talking about “ _Men who think they’re smarter than everyone else,—Men who end up in a ditch.”_ A knot in Tora’s stomach felt like he’d been punched. He was certain Vince had been talking about Goliath. Tora knew this was as good as confirmation that Vincent had had Goliath killed. Tora felt the last shred of hope for finding his brother alive shrivel like a dying ember. Fear wrapped around Tora’s neck like barbed wire as he thought about what was to come.

Eyes squeezed shut as he try to steady his breathing, Tora knew he was on thin ice. Vincent wouldn’t hesitate to shut him up if he felt Tora was lying to him. Tora opened his eyes and gazed out toward the shadow of Regina’s Peak outlined in moonlight. Unbidden, memory of shining brown eyes and soft lips jumped to the front of his mind. Cold dread deepened as he thought about Poppy in the hills, alone, with bandits, and worse...Scharch... out there.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments! They seriously brighten my day!


	9. Scoundrels, Scumbags, and Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are awesome! Hope this fic will help you all through the impending hiatus ... I’m not ready for Friday 🥲
> 
> Credit and thanks to the Queen LilyDusk for her characters and story!

Time passed slowly for Poppy. Life went back to it’s predictable rhythm since the mysterious stranger left weeks ago. She split her time between editing for the publisher in town, and working her land. Her work in town was picking up. Gil had a knack for getting contracts, and kept the small team busy churning out news papers, dime novels, and commissions for anyone with enough coin to afford printed material.

Poppy tried to concentrate on the dime novel she was reviewing before it got sent to print. She kept getting distracted since her mind kept conjuring the image of a certain tall, dark man as the hero. Thoughts of Tora had followed her like a shadow since he left. The memory of his lips pressed against hers continued to cause her to feel flutters in her chest, and a fire in her belly she like her had never felt. She couldn’t believe she had been so bold. Her eyes were unfocused on the page she was supposed to be reading as a smile spread over her lips at the memory.

“Good morning Miss Poppy!” Poppy startled out of her reverie by Gil’s greeting.

“Ah! Good morning Gil,” Poppy replied recovering from snapping back to reality. “What brings you into the office today?” Gil didn’t usually come in to the actual print shop as he usually was out getting contracts and building business relationships.

“Just stopping by to grab some things. And I was hoping to run into you!”

“Oh? What can I do for you?”

“Well, I am trying to get information on an author. This guy seems to be everywhere. Writes novels, plays, articles, everything. But no one seems to know who he is. I have it on good authority he’s in Narin City, but not sure where,” Gil explained. “Have you heard of Q. B. Noyouko?”

“Of course I’ve heard of him. His play ‘The Secret Garden’ was banned in at least 3 theaters that I know,” Poppy blushed as her mind filled in how she knew firsthand about the play’s scandalous content.

“That’s the one! He’s a big fish Miss Poppy. If we could land him, our little operation would really take off!” Gil looked down at his pocket watch, and frowned, “Oh dear, Miss Poppy, I’m sorry I wish I had more time to talk this over with you. We will schedule a time to catch up. I have to go meet Mr. Lam. Have a good day!”

Poppy waved as she wished Gil luck. Poppy was alone in the shop now which she preferred when editing. Poppy took a deep breath and reorganized her supplies trying to clear her mind enough to focus on her work. Poppy picked up the manuscript again when she heard the front door creak open. Thinking Gil had forgotten something, Poppy paid it no mind for a moment. Then she heard two pairs of boots clacking on he hard wood floor. Definitely not Gil.

Poppy peaked her head out from behind the office door. Two men in clothes that may have been considered posh before time had worn them threadbare. The larger one’s eyes locked onto Poppy first, and never before had Poppy felt more like prey.

The large man’s dirty fingernails grated over stubble on his cheeks as a predatory grin revealed rotting teeth. “Well, well, well, ‘ello there,” the large man rumbled. His companion was a slender man in a pinstriped vest and bowler hat. Greasy uneven hair poked out from underneath the bowler.

Poppy fought the urge to run. She wouldn’t make it past them to the door anyway. “Can I help you?” Poppy asked trying to infuse as much confidence as she could.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Miss Poppylan Wilkes would you dear?” The slender man asked in a nasally voice.

“Please state you business gentlemen,” Poppy avoided answering. The hair on the back of her neck was on end, and she had the unmistakable feeling she was in danger.

The men shared a knowing glance, smirking knowing they had found their mark. The man went on, “We are here on behalf of our employer. Ya see, Miss Wilkes, ya intended ran up quite the debt. And our boss bein’ a reasonable fella, we wanted to stop by and give ya a chance to pay off ya man’s bill since we’re feelin generous today.”

“I’m quite sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s a matter of business Miss. Mr. Julri ran up quite the score at the tables at our employer’s establishment. When it was time to settle his score, Mr. Julri claimed he couldn’t cover the loans he took out. Ya see, that’s a problem Miss Poppy. But the boss took pity on ‘im, so he let Mr. Julri enter some collateral so he wouldn’t have to take it out of his hide. And that’s where you come in Miss Wilkes, Mr. Julri said you would be able to cover his account.”

“Why would I do that!” Poppy couldn’t stop herself from blurting. “I haven’t seen that chiseler in months! And I most certainly am not his intended!”

“Well that’s a shame Miss Poppy. Because our boss is a stickler for having debts settled.”

“Then your boss can settle it with Julri. I want left out of his mess!” Poppy huffed hoping these men would just leave.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that Miss Wilkes,” the large man spoke for the first time since entering. “It’s our job to make sure all debts are paid, and we can only get so much off of the gutter rat who ran up the debt. So if you can’t pay the balance, we’ll just have to find another way for you to work it off.” The large man’s dull eyes raked over Poppy making her feel exposed.

Poppy opened her mouth in shock, and noticed someone coming in behind the two men. The two men swiveled around to see who entered. The large man sneered as a man paused in the doorway.

The man in the pinstripe vest pulled a strip of paper from his pocket and placed it on the counter. “Miss Wilkes here is the amount. We will return within the week,” he said as he placed his hat back on his head. The two stalked out of the print shop without a backward glance.

Poppy had never been so grateful to see Jacob in her entire life. Jacob’s eyes darted from the men to Poppy, “What was that all about?”

***

Poppy wasn’t sure what else to do. She had no idea where to find Julri, and those creeps would certainly be back. So she headed down to the sherif’s office. She hoped the sherif would be able to do something about those men so Poppy could live in peace.

Poppy entered the front room of the jail looking around cautiously. She had never been to a jail before. They didn’t even have an official jail in Moonbright. The front room was narrow with a tall counter in front of a door to the back. Wanted posters were the only thing that hung on the walls. Not much light could come through the dinge and iron bars on the window.

Poppy walked further into the room to the counter, “Hello?” She said nervously. She heard a chair scrape, and boots head her way from the back.

A tall man with red hair that fell to one side of his head walked out. “Can I help you miss?”

“Um, yes,” Poppy suddenly wasn’t sure what she was planning on telling the lawman. “I—I need to report a crime.”

“Well you’re in the right place,” the deputy said with a wolffish grin. He waited a moment for Poppy to go on, when she didn’t, he continued, “How about we start we who you are?”

“I’m Poppylan Wilkes sir.”

“Miss Poppylan, please tell me what crime you need to report,” he said in his most charming voice.

“Well, these two men came in and um,” Poppy wasn’t sure exactly how to explain this, and she couldn’t help but feel the lawman was mocking her. “These men threatened me because my ex-fiancé told them I’d pay his gambling debt!”

“And how exactly did they threaten you?”

“They er, said they would come back for the money or they’d make me work it off,” she replied ears going red hearing how different it sounded out of her mouth.

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a threat. You sure you weren’t just getting a bit hysterical? Who were these men anyway?”

“I’m not hysterical!” Poppy snapped, only to realize she wasn’t helping her case. Poppy bit her lip. “Look sir, I don’t know who these men were. But they’re coming back, and I don’t know what to do!”

The deputy chuckled, “Look miss, gambling is legal in Narin City. Folk are allowed to collect debt, I’m sorry your fiancé put you in this position, but there’s not much that can be done. You’ll just need to pay up.”

“He is not even my fiancé!” Poppy could feel tears threading to claw up her throat. She hated that she cried when she’s angry. Before the deputy could see her tears, Poppy turned on her heel leaving the deputy chuckling behind her.

***

Poppy didn’t recall how she got there, but her feet took her to Erdene’s shop. It was getting late, and Poppy was too keyed up to ride home. Plus, she was worried those men were following her. Poppy crashed into the seamstresses apartment, “Dene! Dene? where are you?”

“Back here Pops!” Erdene’s reply came from a back closet. Poppy heard shuffling and a thud that signaled the seamstress was fighting her way out. “What’s the matter dearie?” Erdene asked as she came around to see Poppy’s face flushed with angry tears.

Poppy spent the next few minutes recounting her encounter with the debt collectors and her less than helpful experience with the lawman. “And I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! I can believe Julri did this to me! After everything!” Poppy ranted.

“That bastard,” Erdene breathed shaking her head. “We’ll figure it out Poppy. Those son’s of bitches will have to come through me if they think they’re going to get one single hair on your head!” Erdene raged with righteous best friend anger.

“Dene,” Poppy said with a sad smile, looking at her hands her face soured, “there’s no way I can pay this.” Poppy held out the slip that contained the amount Julri owed.

Erdene peaked at the paper. “Good gravy train, how do you even get that bad at cards?” Erdene muttered more to herself. “Look here Pops, we’ll find that weasel and make him pay his debt. It’s his problem to solve. But for tonight, you should stay here. I hate to think of you all alone in those hill.”

“Thanks, Dene, I just hope that works.”

***

The next morning Erdene had to start early to finish an order for an affluent client who was coming later that morning. Poppy didn’t need to go into the office, and quite frankly didn’t want to since she knew those men knew that’s where she worked. It bothered her that they knew how to find her there, but figured it wasn’t too difficult to put together since her name is listed as print editor on various publications. Poppy didn’t feel like sitting around since she had too much nervous energy. She talked Erdene into letting her go alone to the nearby inn with attached diner. Poppy planned to ask around if anyone had seen Julri.

Poppy entered the cozy diner section of the inn. Little tables with lacy coverings dotted the dining room. Fresh flowers on each table. On the far wall, there was a counter displaying various pastries and goodies. The dining room was empty after the morning rush. Behind the counter was a man with bright orange hair and a scraggly goatee wiping mugs clean. Poppy approached the man, “Excuse me?”

“Yes miss, how can I help you?” He asked cheerily.

“My name is Poppylan Wilkes, I was hoping you may be able to help me. I’m looking for someone.”

“I meet a lot of folks Miss Poppylan. Who ya lookin for?” The man asked not unkindly.

“His name is Julri York.”

“Can’t say that I’ve heard that name. Sorry Miss Poppylan. What does he look like?”

“Please call me Poppy,” Poppy went on to describe Julri realizing as she spoke that he was very plain. “It’s very important, mister?”

“Name’s Gyu,” he supplied.

“Mr. Gyu,” Poppy repeated.

“Just Gyu, please,” he said seeming embarrassed.

Poppy looked at the man, the name sparking something in her memory. “Gyu, you wouldn’t happen to also work at the Black Swan would you?”

Gyu looked at her suspiciously, “Now, how would you know that might I ask?”

“A friend of mine mentioned you.”

“Oh?” Gyu seemed to be guarded now, “mind tellin’ me who?”

Poppy hesitated a moment, uncertain she should tell anyone about Tora. He had said to go to Gyu though, so he must trust the man. “Tora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Jacob! You’re not Tora! 👎😡 Where’s the tiger?


	10. Dinner and a Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chapter Day! We’ll get through the hiatus together! 
> 
> Wishing the Queen LilyDusk a restful and productive break, as usual, all MPL and characters belong to LilyDusk.

The days were getting longer, and the sun had begun it’s decent in the West. Tora’s line of work meant he was often more active through the night. If Tora was being honest with himself, he wasn’t really trying too hard to find information on the Nine Daggers crew for Vince. He knew he should, but he felt as if he were only going through the motions. He had some of his guys keeping their ear to the ground. It was good enough.

Tora strode up the the Black Swan, one of Narin City’s nicer restaurants. He needed to get some grub before he set out for another long night of finding nothing. Tora passed the front door, and went around the side to the back entrance not about to deal with stares from the establishment’s patrons. He took the dimly lit hall to the back of the dining area, and took his regular seat in the corner at a small table. He angled his dark hat low over his eyes to further discourage anyone from approaching him. He was far enough away from anyone else in the dining room to blend into the background.

“Howdy Big Bro!” Gyu greeted with his perpetual cheerfulness. “Ya want ya usual?”

Tora looked up from under his hat. “Thanks, Ronzo.”

“Comin’ right up,” Gyu said, then added with a scowl, “and it’s Gyu, Big Bro. Ya know I can’t stand that blasted name.”

Tora smirked, “Just get the grub.”

“Will do,” he said with an exasperated sigh. Gyu turned to head back to the kitchen then looked back he lean in adding, “Oh and Big Bro, some girly came by the cafe this morning. Said she knew you.”

Tora fixed his full gaze on Gyu now, “What are ya talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Short little busty thing—“ Tora smacked Gyu upside the back of the head, “Shit, Big Bro, okay! Anyway, she was looking for some fella at the inn. When I told her my name, she said you had told her to talk to me if she ever needed ya.”

“Who was she looking for?” Tora scowled.

“Uh, fella named Julri?”

Tora’s scowl deepened, and he reached for a smoke. Lighting up, Tora sat back.

“Big Bro? There’s more.” Tora glared up at the red head. “Well, she seemed all sorts a flustered, so I leaned on her a bit after she mentioned knowin’ ya. And it sounds like this Julri fella is a shit blackleg and ain’t got a tail feather left. Seems he shin the wrong folk. Then the dimwit told the sharks this girly would cover him. She dinn’a seem too keen on that part of it.”

Through Gyu’s story, Tora’s look turned murderous. Tora rose without a word, stubbed out his cigarette, and headed for the exit.

“Wait! Big Bro what ‘bout ya food?”

“Not hungry,” Tora rumbled as he continued out the door.

***

Poppy wasn’t sure how long she would stay with Erdene. She still didn’t feel safe alone. So she needed to stop by the stable to make sure the stable hand knew Samson would be staying a few days. The smell of fresh hay and horses greeted Poppy as she walked in through the wide door. No one seemed to be around. Poppy continued down the long aisle toward Samson’s stall in the back. As she walked by a break in the row of stalls, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Poppy startled as the dark figure seemed to materialize out of the shadow. “Geez! You scared me!” Poppy exclaimed as recognition quickly came.

“Sorry about that Bobby,” Tora said with a smirk. He took in the sight of her like a starved man seeing a Christmas feast for the first time. “Heard tell ya might be in some hot water?”

“What?” Poppy began, “Oh, you heard about that,” she finished looking down. She wasn’t sure exactly why she felt ashamed, but she suddenly felt small with Tora looking down at her with his honey colored eyes. When Tora didn’t fill the silence, Poppy went on, “I’m taking care of it. I just need to find Julri to make sure he pays the debt. I went to the sherif,but they weren’t much help.”

Tora rude noise with the back of his throat as he rolled his eyes. “Sherif ain’t gonna do jack shit. Do ya know who the dumbass got on the wrong side of?”

“No... two men came to my work, but they never gave me a name. Just said they’d find me within the week.”

“What are ya doin’ now?”

“Well, I need to pay for a few extra days for Samson. Then I plan to stay with a friend in town.”

“Ya eat yet?”

Poppy gave Tora a quizzical look, not sure where he was going with this. “No, I haven’t.”

Tora grabbed her hand, and started leading her back down the aisle. “Come’ on.” Poppy made a surprised noise. They neared the front, and the stable hand appeared. Tora tossed him a gold coin, enough to put Samson up for a month, and said, “The grey gelding is stayin,” as he lead Poppy out. He quickly led her down a side street, and through a small door Poppy never would have found otherwise.

Inside was a warmly lit room. Low ceilings with aged oak covering the interior, and little tables were scattered about giving the room a cozy feel. No one seemed to be here, but a warm fire crackled in the hearth. Poppy looked over at Tora who hunched over the counter by the door, a genuine smile on his face.

“Oi! Alice! Ya here?” he barked.

A little elderly woman appeared from the door behind the counter. She wore coke bottle glasses, a house coat, and had a long cigarette holder in her right hand trailing smoke. The woman, Poppy presumed was Alice, craned her neck back to look up at Tora. Before Poppy knew what was happening, the little lady pulled a fan out of her pocket and smacked Tora upside the head with it.

“Dammit Alice! What was that for?” Tora growled snatching his hat off the counter where it had fallen.

“Don’t wear ya cap indoors. It’s bad manners,” she replied smoothly. Alice adjusted her glasses, and focused in on Poppy. “Ya brought a girl,” it came out more a question than a statement. Alice made a show of appraising Tora, “Look at ya! Couldn’t even clean up for a lady! What’s this? Ya look like a saddle tramp fresh off the range!” She said gesturing to his long dusty coat and dark leather chaps.

Tora glared at her, but took off his coat. He kept eye contact with Alice as he carefully hung his hat and coat by the door. “There. Ya old coot, ya happy?”

Alice sighed heavily then took a drag from her cigarette, “I guess it’ll hafta do.”

Tora rolled his eyes. He was beside Poppy now, and placing a hand on the curve of her spine guided her to a stairway hidden in the back. Tora gestured for her to mount the stairs first. Poppy hesitated, uncertain what was going on though not completely uncomfortable. The stairs were steep and narrow. Poppy wasn’t sure she wanted to give Tora an eye-level view of her behind. “You sure those stairs are safe?” She stalled.

“Lily liver,” Tora muttered as he brushed past and headed up the stairs. Poppy followed after a backward glance to Alice. Alice gave her a wink. Poppy was already blushing when she turned her face around to be eye-to-eye with Tora’s ass framed by black leather hugging his thighs. Poppy felt heat spread across her face and ears. She tried to keep her focus on the steps in front of her.

Upstairs there was a private table. Tora ducked under the low doorframe, and took a seat. Poppy followed suite tucking her billowing skirt around her so it wouldn’t drag the floor. Poppy chanced a glance to the dark man, and was met with intense eyes boring into her. Poppy looked back at the table and swallowed trying to get her mouth to not be completely dry. “What’s going on Tora?”

“Figured ya need ta eat,” he said simply.

Poppy considered the man for a moment. “You were obviously waiting for me. I doubt it was just to have a supper companion.”

“If that was the only reason, would that be a problem? Decent company is hard ta come by,” he smirked.

“I suppose not, but I haven’t seen y—“ Poppy didn’t finish her statement as Alice had followed them up, and stood in the doorway.

“What’ll ya have? Got whiskey, Frank’s moonshine, maybe some wine? Or ya feelin’ adventurous I gotta bottle of tequila?”

“Just the usual Alice,” Tora said sounding tired.

“Don’t got that tonight. So choose ya coffin varnish.”

“What do ya mean ya don’t got god’damn tea? How hard is that ta find?” Tora thundered.

Alice fixed him with a withering look, “Boy, ya bring yaself a sweet lil’treat up here ta ya lair, and what? Plan on sippin on ya tea discussin’ the oil market? Thought ya might need a lil’—“ Alice didn’t get to finish that sentence on account of Tora rushed over, picked the little old lady up and continued out door.

Poppy heard the two’s muffled argument, and what might have been Tora getting hit in the head again. Poppy couldn’t help but giggle at the panicked tone in Tora’s voice. Poppy was red as a tomato and had to cover her mouth as she heard Alice admonishing him if he wanted Poppy treated like a lady, he needed to act like a gentleman. And bringing a woman, alone, at night, gave the wrong impression. Poppy didn’t want to be confused with a strumpet, but also wanted to know why Tora had brought her here. He was obviously close with this firecracker of a granny. 

Before Poppy could make up her mind to stay or go, Tora re-entered the room dragging his hand over his face. He looked worn. Alice had agreed to bring them up some food though she made sure Tora knew he needed to step it up. Tora sat back down. Poppy could see a little color had flushed his face. “Alice is gonna get some food. Hope ya don’t mind, but I talked her out of the whiskey. Didn’t think either of us wanted the rotgut that Alice stocks. I remembered ya usually drank tea with supper.”

Poppy smiled at the memory of sharing meals together. It felt like a lifetime ago though Poppy knew it had only been a few weeks. It was strange seeing Tora outside her home. “Thank you, tea is perfect.” Poppy took a deep breath an went on, “It’s been a while, what’ve you been up to?”

Tora looked up. His mind blank. Coming up with lies was never his strong suite. He usually relied on folks getting so intimidated by him that they didn’t press for answers. Tora did not want to talk about his activities. He had come here to talk about her current predicament. “Nothing too exciting. Unlike you, who seem to have gotten in a hot water the minute I take my eyes off you,” he said with a devilish grin. Poppy fixed him with a playful glare, unable to resist his jest. Tora went on, “So what do ya plan to do about the thugs?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ya said earlier you had a plan, ya were ‘takin care of it’.” Tora prompted.

“Oh, well, I just need to find Julri. He needs to find another way to cover his debt. I shouldn’t have to be responsible for his mess.”

Tora nodded, “Yeah, yer right. But ya really think it’ll be that easy?”

Poppy considered this for a moment, “Maybe not, but not sure what else to do.”

“And ya don’t know who is comin’ after ya,” Tora stated.

“No idea.” Poppy was beginning to realize how weak her plan was. She wasn’t even sure how she was supposed to find Julri in the big town of people who were always coming and going. Poppy and Tora lapsed into silence as the weight of Poppy’s predicament set in.

Alice broke the silence bringing up food and drink on a tray that looked as long as she was tall.Tora helped Alice lay out the refreshment on the table in companionable silence. Once done, Alice gave Tora a loving swat, winked at Poppy, and headed back down the stairs humming a happy tune to herself.

Poppy looked down at the spread of delicious food. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She knew she didn’t have enough to cover what this must cost. Nervously, she glanced over at Tora who was tucking into the rich food. When he noticed, he looked up at her quizzically, “Ya gunna eat?”

“It looks delicious, but I think I’ll just stick to the tea,” Poppy mumbled.

“It ain’t poisoned. And ya will break Alice’s heart if ya don’t eat.” Poppy realized it would be rude of her not to eat. When she continued to hesitate, Tora added, “And I’m payin’ so don’t even think of pullin out ya purse.”

A small smile crept on Poppy’s face. “If you insist,” she said as she took a bite. It was delicious. She hadn’t had food like this since leaving Moonbright. It reminded her of her Granny’s cooking. “Mmm, this is wonderful.”

Tora flashed his dimples at her, “Glad ya like it.”

They paused their earlier conversation to enjoy their meal. Both only now realizing how hungry they were. When their plates were almost clear, Tora began to nurse his tea.

“People in this town ain’t to be trifled with Bobby,” Tora said darkly.

Poppy set down her utensils. Looking him straight in the eye, “What do you suggest I do?” She held his gaze willing him to have an answer.

Tora was not used to people fixing such an intense gaze on him. Especially not a five foot nothing girly who looked like songbirds dressed her in the morning. Tora took a breath before answering, “Lemme look into it. I’ll take care of it.”

“What do you plan to do?”

Tora was taken aback. He had hoped she would have readily agreed. “I’ll figure out who holds the debt, and make sure they don’t come for you.”

“No,” Poppy said flatly.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean, no. I have a feeling that you’re way of ‘taking care of it’ will involve actions I’m not okay with. I’m not having you go off to dole out a beating because of me.”

Tora scowled, “That’s the only thing these dogs understand sweetheart.”

Poppy returned his scowl, “Still no.”

“Bobby, ya need help. The kinda bastards that are round here won’t hesitate to...” Tora trailed off not wanting to complete his thought. “Let me help you.”

The tension between the two was thick enough to cut like butter. “If you help, you do it on my terms,” Poppy said with more bravado than she really felt.

“What’re ya terms?”

“No violence. Just find Julri for me,” Poppy pointed her finger at him for emphasis. “We do this my way first. You tell me where he is, and if I can’t get him to pay, well then I’ll go from there.”

Tora smirked. He liked it when she was so assertive. “And when that doesn’t work?”

“I said I’ll figure that out then.”

“I got terms of my own then,” Tora countered.

“Go on.”

“While I’m tryin’ ta find the gutter rat, ya are going to stay where I say ta keep ya safe. And ya ain’t gonna do anything stupid while I’m away.” Tora added as an afterthought, “And I can’t guarantee ‘no violence,’ I might need to defend myself. What if the jackass takes a swing at me?” He said already planning his excuse to give Julri a taste of his fist.

Poppy hissed out a breath as she thought over Tora’s terms. “If I decide I don’t want to stay where you say, can I leave?”

Tora softened, “I mean, yes, of course. I ain’t gonna keep ya somewhere against ya will. But ya bein somewhere I know ta be safe would ease my mind.”

Poppy nodded. “How long do you think you’ll need?”

“Probably not long, couple days? This guy doesn’t sound like he’s the sharpest knife in the block, so doubt he’s doin much to hide,” Tora shrugged.

Poppy assessed for a moment, “Alright then. I accept your terms.” She held out her hand to shake on the deal. Tora’s large hand swallowed her delicate fingers. “So, where am I staying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had too much fun looking up Old West slang for this chapter. 😅


	11. Wabble and Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for you’re comments and kudos! They seriously make my day, and motivate me to get this story out of my head!
> 
> As always all rights, gratitude, and offerings of praise be to LilyDusk for her characters and story!

Tora led Poppy through the dusty streets lit by the glow from doorways spilling into the street. They were in a wealthy part of town. The few taverns open had quiet music and laughter spilling out. Tora headed toward the tallest building in town. It was newly built, and four stories high with fresh painted red trim. People were milling about the front looking through the shops on the lowest level. Tora veered around a corner. Poppy almost missing him turn as she gazed up in awe at the structure glowing with life.

The route Tora cut led them around to a back entrance to the tower. It was obviously a service entrance as there were no windows, and it went straight to a staircase. Tora glanced back to make sure Poppy was following then continued to lead the way. They went up all four flights of stairs, and Poppy couldn’t help but be a bit nervous. She had never been this high up in a building before. She didn’t think she was afraid of heights, but apparently this was testing her nerve thinking about the space below her.

At the top of the stairs, Tora paused in front of a door with a brass handle. He looked like he was wrestling with a decision as he glared at the door. Poppy felt nervous suddenly, uncertainty clawing at her belly. Tora looked at her through the side of his eye, then looked behind them appearing to check if they were being followed.

Tora took a deep breath seeming to make up his mind about something. “Ya stay right here a sec Bobby. I gotta check to make sure my friend ain’t... uh indecent,” he said the last part in a hurry as he pulled open the door and strode in purposefully.

Poppy was a bit taken aback, just who was Tora expecting her to stay with? Poppy couldn’t hear anything past the thick door, but it was only a moment before a man almost as tall as Tora opened the door. The similarities of the two men ended at their height. This new man couldn’t appear more different than Tora from his blonde hair to his broad smile. “Oh dear! Please come in!” The bright man exclaimed. Poppy allowed herself to be ushered in by the man. Tora was standing nearby seeming to brood.

“Welcome dear! Tora here says you need a place to stay tonight. You are more than welcome to stay with me!” The man continued to babble as he walked Poppy into a cozy sitting room. Poppy was struck by how opposite the two men were. Where Tora was shadows and rough edges, this man was light and clean lines.

He continued to chatter as he offered Poppy a cup of tea. “Thank you mister?” Poppy trailed realizing she had not caught his name.

“Gotdamn, Quince, take a breath,” Tora scolded.

“How rude of me! Please excuse me, I’m just so excited to meet Tora’s lady friend. My name if Quinceton Balthuman, but please call me Quincey.” He said offering her a limp hand with a dazzling smile.

“Charmed, I’m Poppylan Wilkes.” She said while attempting to shake his offered hand.

“Now that we’re all familiar,” Tora began, “Quince, she’s gotta lay low here. No one can know she’s here. I’m not sure yet who’s after her, but it shouldn’t take long to find out.”

“Of course honey, not a soul will know she’s here. I’ll make sure she’s safe. You just go and take care of those scoundrels who would dare threaten such an adorable creature.”

Poppy giggled starting to feel right at home with Quincey even if he was a tad dramatic. “I appreciate you’re kindness Mr. Quincey, but I’m afraid I’m imposing.”

“Don’t even think it!” He responded, “It’s my pleasure.”

“Quince’ll take care of ya.” Tora went on, “I’ll be back as soon as I can with the information you want. Don’t go outside. Quince can get ya whatever ya need.”

Poppy looked from Tora to Quincey who was smiling assurance. “I can’t thank both of you enough.” Poppy looked back to Tora whose gaze was already locked onto the woman. Their eyes held, and Poppy felt a spark though couldn’t tell past Tora’s unreadable mask whether he felt it too.When Poppy looked down at her hands with a blush, Tora tore himself away, and headed back to the door.

“I’ll be back. Quince, behave. Stay safe,” he said as he exited.

Poppy stared after him for a moment wondering when she would see the man again. Quincey broke her out of her morbid thoughts, “Would you like some wine?”

Poppy considered for a moment, “That would be nice actually, thank you.”

“Excellent,” he said as he went to get a bottle from the nearby drink cart. He came back with a two slightly too full glasses of a deep red drink. He handed one to Poppy and sat back taking a sip of his own. “So Miss Poppy, you are the lady who saved Tora’s life after those ruffians attacked him?”

“I suppose that’s me,” she replied sheepishly.

Quincey’s eyes lit up, “You simply must tell me everything!”

***

By the time the bottle was empty, the two were fast friends. When Poppy began having difficulty keeping her eyes open, Quincey showed her to a guest room that had everything she would need including a lady’s nightgown.The bed was soft, and she fell to sleep feeling more relaxed than she had in quite some time. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine or the fact that she found the man she never thought she’d see again. Either reason, or both, she felt rested the next morning.

Poppy woke earlier than Quincey which might have to do with the fact that he drank the lion’s share of the wine last night. She initially thought she might make breakfast for him as a thank you, but it seemed Quincey didn’t stock food in his home. Poppy considered going downstairs to get food, but knew Tora would be upset if she left. She also wasn’t keen on being caught by those thugs. So she waited. Luckily, Quincey had a stocked bookshelf so she was able to entertain herself while she waited for him to wake.

It wasn’t too long before Quincey woke, and rung a serving bell down to what Poppy assumed was a kitchen staff below for breakfast. The two passed the morning chatting companionably. Quincey was interested in learning all about Poppy, and how she came to Narin City. Poppy noticed Quincey always steered the conversation away from himself. When she had asked how he and Tora knew each other, he had responded vaguely that Tora worked for his father. Poppy wasn’t sure if she should be comforted that Tora had an employer as well known as the owner of the Balthuman Corporation or if she should be concerned. Despite her misgivings, Poppy found herself genuinely enjoying her time with Quincey. Almost forgetting about the intimidating men who had come to visit her work not long ago, almost.

When conversation would lapse, she would find her mind drifting back to Tora. Hoping he was staying safe, and not doing anything stupid. Despite having the man in her home for as long as she did, she realized she knew relatively little about him. She had so many questions. But even without answers, she still felt like she knew him better than most people. This seemed to bond her and Quincey, the fact that they shared the same opinion that Tora is a good man.

Poppy hadn’t needed to go into the office, especially after the other day. She and Quincey spent the day talking and playing cards. Quincey supplied decadent food throughout the day. After dinner and yet another round of cards, Quincey was trying to talk Poppy into a nightcap when the two heard the click on the lock of the service door signal someone was there.

Tora entered looking hard traveled and weary. He wore the same clothes he left in the night before, and a grey tinge clung under his golden eyes. His gaze immediately locked onto Poppy seemingly after assuring himself she was in one piece, he turned to Quincey.

“Welcome home honey!”

“I’ve told ya, stop callin’ me that,” Tora replied gruffly to the blonde.

“Did you find anything?” Poppy interjected.

Tora nodded. “Aye, I found ya louse. And he’s a right dumb shit.”

“We knew that already honey, but where is he?” Quincey asked before Poppy could.

Tora considered Poppy for a moment, “I don’ want ya goin’ off trying ta find him if I tell ya where he was last seen. These guys that are lookin’ for ya don’t mess around.”

Poppy and Quincey waited expectantly for Tora to go on with what he learned. When he didn’t go on, Poppy filled in, “If you don’t tell me Tora, I’ll just have to go look for him myself.”

Tora glared. “Seems he got on the wrong side of sharks down at the Cardinal Rose.” 

Quincey inhaled sharply covering his mouth. Apparently he knew who that was. Poppy however, didn’t know what that meant. “Where is the Cardinal Rose.”

“That’s in the Ares Mining District,” Quincey supplied which earned him daggers from Tora’s glare.

“Ares District!” Poppy exclaimed at the same time Tora said, “Don’t even think about going over there!”

Tora went on cutting Poppy off, “Look, let me just handle this. I’ll get these thugs off ya back, and be outta ya hair.”

Poppy pulled herself up to her full height, which still had Tora looking down to her. “No Tora, this is my problem. I will handle it. Is Julri still at this Cardinal Rose?”

Tora made and exasperated noise, “Can ya just be reasonable? These crooks ain’t gonna hesitate to take what they want from ya, and that rat sure ain’t gonna step up and take care of this!” Tora was shouting by the end.

“Then you’ll just have to take me with you,” Poppy stood firm staring Tora straight in the eye.

Tora’s mouth hung open at the determined woman. “Take you where?”

“If you’re going to throw such a fit about me taking care of it, you can take me to Julri. You either take me there, or I go alone. I won’t have you fighting my battles for me. Julri is mine to face.”

Tora fought to keep the smirk off his face. He was pissed, he was not going to smile at her just because she’s sexy when she’s feisty. He glared to harden his expression. “Fine. I’ll take you to that jackass, but I ain’t takin’ you anywhere near the Cardinal Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note guys, So I use Pinterest to look up character an setting inspiration to help get me in the Old West vibe. And I swear to you, I have never searched nor pinned chaps expressly, yet now, Pinterest feels the need to show me random cowboy ass everyday. I’m not complaining, just thought I’d let y’all know.


	12. Beast and Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My apologies for this update taking so long to get posted! My keyboard decided to take a crap, but I’m back in business (for the time being... it’s being glitchy but hoping I got it fixed).  
> As always, all rights, gratitude, and praise go to LilyDusk for MPL!

The chill night air stung Poppy’s face as she followed the tall shadow toward Ares District. She pulled the cloak Tora had insisted she wear tighter around herself. The hood pulled up high over her head obscured her peripheral vision some, but Tora was obstinate about her not being seen. They walked briskly through the dark. The commerce district that surrounded the mining sector closed early so a not to encourage riff-raff from the mines damaging the shops. As they neared the rowdy district, Poppy began to hear music and shouting that she couldn’t tell if was result of joy or fear.

Tora stopped abruptly. He turned to face her, dark hat low over his eyes. “Ya sure ya wanna do this?”

Poppy took a breath to steady her voice, “Yes. I won’t have him treating me like his meal ticket anymore. And I will be the one to give him that message.”

Tora’s gaze flicked between her eyes taking in her resolve. “If ya insist,” Tora took her hand and pulled her in close to him as he led her down the street.

The smell hit Poppy first. Piss and filth. The outskirts of Ares District were a sad state. Poppy saw men passed out in alley ways, ill looking women trying to blend into the background, and indistinct figures moving between shadows. Poppy could feel the tension rolling off Tora as he lead her through the center of the street.Poppy couldn’t help but let her gaze wander, and found her eyes met with hollow, sunken eyes of a woman who couldn’t have been much older than herself. Poppy’s step faltered. She wanted to stop to help, but Tora gave her a gentle nudge shaking his head at her not to go near.

“Ya can’t help ‘em all Bobby. If ya stop ta help here, ya’ll get shanked,” He said matter of factly, but Poppy saw the sadness in his eyes.

“Are you speaking from experience?”

His mouth ticked up in a sad grin, “Maybe.”

The smell shifted from piss and filth to piss and ale, combined with the raucous noise indicated they were in Ares District proper. Groups of men flooded the streets going between establishments. Fights and rowdy laughter seemed to coexist in the cacophony that was Ares District. Poppy could hear gunshots in the distance. She chose to believe it was celebratory gunfire. Women in bright colored, low cut dresses waived to men from second story windows beckoning lonely men inside. Almost every building seemed to be a tavern where men could drink and gamble. The other establishments seemed to be brothels. Though Poppy realized, you could find all of the above at most of these places. She had never been to a place like this. Poppy was overwhelmed, and clung close to Tora who seemed to move easily as if the sea of people parted just for him.

Tora led her to a large tavern in the center of the street. It appeared this establishment was popular. The bar was packed and men were spilling out the front doors. Tora cut an easy path through the bodies. As they entered, Tora nodded to a man by the door. Poppy thought the man looked familiar, but didn’t have enough time to place his face.

Inside the tavern, a large fire and gas lanterns gave the room a bright glow. There was a large mahogany bar that had shelves filled with every type of spirit imaginable. Two bar tenders staffed the boisterous patrons. The tables were filled with men eating, playing cards, and flirting with fancy ladies. Poppy couldn’t see much over the men crowded around her. Tora scanned the room. Without a word, he pointed in the direction of the card tables.

Poppy should have known they’d find Julri at the tables. If Poppy was nervous and overwhelmed before, she suddenly didn’t feel it. If anyone asked later, Poppy would have described the feeling that came over her like something inside snapped. The proper lady she was raised to be was no longer in control. There was a beast inside her, and it just broke it’s cage. The beast demanded recompense from the bastard who dared to cross her.

She didn’t feel her feet carry her to stand behind Julri’s seat. She leaned over his shoulder. “You should fold that shit hand now Julri before you lose more coin you don’t have,” she said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

“Poppy!” Julri startled out of his chair. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I came to find you! I’ve missed you,” Julri attempted to sound sweet, as he stepped into Poppy reaching for her arm.

“Don’t touch me! Save your bullshit, Julri,” Poppy said taking a step back and shaking off his hand. “I didn’t come here to be fed lies.”

Julri interjected, “I have been looking for you! You left so suddenly. We never got to talk. I can explain—” 

“NO! Don’t you dare talk over me. I have something to say this time. You’re a rat bastard. First off, you shag some syphilis riddled hooker, and expect me to what? Believe her head was between your legs checking for pox? What do you even think you could say to me? No. No more. I’ve swallowed your lies. I’ve covered your sins so others wouldn’t see what you do, who you are. Not anymore. But what’s more, how do you thank me? You come here, and give some creeps my name. Tell them that I’ll pay your debt! Debt that you racked up being shit at cards!” Poppy screeched.

The half of the bar that was still sober enough to notice was focused on the scene. Tora stood back monitoring the situation. He hadn’t expected her to explode on the gutter rat, but found himself enjoying the sight.Tora kept a wary eye out to make sure the wrong person didn’t take notice of the fiery woman.

“Poppy, this is all a misunderstand,” Julri tired again.

“Did you or did you not, give my name as collateral to cover your gambling debt?” Poppy said with venom.

“I-well, yes, but it’s not like you make it sound. Those men are animals! They were going to cut off my hand! I knew you wouldn’t want them to hurt me. Besides, it’s our money right? Once I finish school—“

Poppy didn’t let him finish, “Don’t! Don’t even try to feed me that bullshit again! If you hadn’t noticed Julri, we’re not engaged! And what kind of man sends men who were going to cut off his hand to their woman to pay their debt?”

“Poppy, please, can we go somewhere and talk about this?” Julri pleaded taking her by the hand.

Poppy swung for all she was worth. Power from her whole body channeled behind the first two knuckles of her fist straight into Julri’s nose. “I told you not to touch me,” she said in a huff as she shook the sting out of her hand. Julri doubled over holding his nose. His eyes pouring tears almost as much as his nose gushed blood. Bruising started to show under his eyes when he stood back up cursing and choking. 

Everyone who had been watching the scene unfold suddenly broke into a frenzy at the violence. Men surged around Julri. Poppy felt strong arms grab her from behind and hoist her back. Poppy couldn’t make out what exactly was happening as the man she realized was Tora dragged her through the throng of bodies. Poppy thought she saw one of the bartenders jump over the counter with a large wooden stick. Before she knew it, she and Tora were back outside tucked alone in an alley.

“What did you do that for?” Poppy asked indignantly.

“Ya started a bar fight Bobby. If I hadn’t of gotten ya out of there, ya woulda been in the middle of that brawl,” he said pointing around the corner where Poppy saw a pile of men tossed outside the bar. Julri seemed to be at the bottom of he heap, getting pummeled.

Poppy gasped, hand over her mouth. “I didn’t realize that would happen!”

Tora’s eyes widened, “Are you smiling?”

Poppy bit her lip to cover the smile, “No.”

“Yer a sadistic thing ain’t ya,” Tora said with a chuckle. “Come on, let’s get ya outta here before ya start anymore brawls.”

“But what about the men from the Cardinal Rose? I had hoped to get Julri to go pay his debt.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t think that sorry ass is gonna be able to pay for shit. Ya made yer point to him. Let’s go, and I’ll see what I can do about those other bastards.”

Poppy realized Tora had been holding her this entire time. A blush rose to her cheeks, but she didn’t move away. She let her arms rest over his, holding gently around his biceps. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tora smirked, “You don’t need to worry about me. I’m not the one who just started a bar fight while being 5 foot nothing.”

“Hey, I’m five foot something thank you very much.” Poppy held Tora’s gaze for a moment before going on, “I mean it. I—I would be very cross with you if you got hurt after all that time I spent getting you patched up.”

“I wouldn’t dare cross ya.”

Poppy could feel the warmed from him around her. Their faces a breath apart as Tora leaned toward her. His eyes were hypnotic to her, golden depths with flecks of amber fire. She could feel her body softening, moulding to him. That beast that broke out of it’s cage, apparently had a new demand. A demand Poppy was not sure she understood. But the beast inside was screaming now for something very different.

“Can I kiss ya now?” Tora whispered as he leaned in. All Poppy could do was nod. He was entirely intoxicating. His lips found hers. His kiss gentle at first. Poppy let herself soak in the softness of his lips, a stark contrast of everything else about him. His musky scent filled her head, and made her crave more. She opened her mouth in invitation wanting to taste as well as feel. Strawberries and cigarettes. They were exploring each other, wrapped in a tight embrace. Neither willing to let the other go. Poppy had never kissed like this. A kiss that turned off her brain. She always had thoughts, but now she was driven purely by need. The beast roared her triumph.

It could have been just a moment or an eternity when the two finally broke apart. Both breathing heavily, Tora came back to his senses first. “We gotta get ya out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all like seeing Julri shed blood right? Comments keep the writer going!


	13. Thugs and Thrashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for this to be part of chapter 12, but split in two parts to get the chapters out faster. So it’s a little shorter than I’d like, but rather update than not.
> 
> As per usual, all rights, credit, and thanks go to LilyDusk for her characters and story.

It had taken some persuasion, but Tora convinced Poppy to stay another night at Quincey’s. The walk back with her had been over too soon. The night now found him turning back to Ares District to make a point about proper procedure for collecting gambling debts. Tora’s mind kept straying back to thoughts of Poppy, how badass she had been, and that kiss. He couldn’t believe a couple kisses had him thinking like a lovesick greenhorn, but here he was. It wasn’t the time for thinking about kisses though, he had a job to do. He would meet up with his men first. After his men had done their part to make sure Julri was where they wanted him earlier, they would wait for Tora’s next instruction.

Sure enough, Pinky, Crazy Eyes, Cueball, and the rest were waiting outside the bar where Tora and Poppy had been earlier. Pinky saw Tora first and nudged the others. All Tora had to do was give them a nod, and they knew to fall in. They all headed deeper into Ares District. The men had been following Tora for years, and knew how to read his moods despite his characteristic stoicism. Tonight, they could tell, was not the night to bother him with idle chatter.

From the outside, it looked like a decent establishment. Tora knew better. The Cardinal Rose housed the nastiest band of loan sharks and traffickers. They weren’t strictly speaking part of the Balthuman group, but Vincent allowed them to stay in business “to keep up the boys’ moral.” The building had two floors, a large open bar and gambling area downstairs, and private rooms above.

The group made it inside without incident. Tora knew who they were looking for would not be on the floor. One look at the brands on their necks, and no one made a move to stop the group from going to the back. The folks at the Cardinal Rose knew what a Balthuman hunting party looked like; they just didn’t know this particular group was here for their leader.

Tora knew where Tobias Strange held court, and led his men straight back. Two men were in front of the double doors which led to the private lounge. The guards glared at Tora and his gang as they approached. “Need ta have a word with Tobias,” Tora rumbled.

“He ain’t expectin’ anyone,” the man on the right said flatly.

“Didn’t know I needed an invitation. Guess I’ll just have to find another way to deliver this message.” Tora let the unstated threat hang in the air.

The man on the left visibly gulped, “I-I’ll see if Master Strange will see you.” The nervous man slipped inside the room. When the door opened, Tora could hear boisterous laughter and a woman squeal. A moment later, the door opened and the group admitted.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure for a visit from the Tiger of Ares to my humble establishment?” Tobias Strange was not a tall man, but he was still large. He was thick around as an old oak tree, balding, with cruel beady eyes. The leader sat in a high back chair smoking a cigar. He was surrounded by men who until a moment ago had been enjoying their evening smoking, drinking, and enjoying the company of fancy women.

Tora’s men knew to fan out once they got inside to cover any attempts to exit and to stop anyone from entering. The door shut behind them. Tora surveyed the room, then let the full weight of his predatory gaze rest on Tobias. Without a word, Tora walked over to a shelf that housed a ceramic statue of a woman. He picked up the gaudy piece, and turned it over in his hands for a moment. “We don’t bother ya much here. Right, Tobias?” Tora began. His voice barely above a whisper, but certain to be heard.

Tobias’s brows scrunched together, uncertain where this conversation was going. “No, we’re quiet comfortable here, thank you. Is there a—“ Tora hurled the statue above Tobias’s head to shatter on the stone chimney above him.

“I think that’s the problem Tobias. Ya got too comfortable, and ya forgot your place,” Tora didn’t shout, but his deep voice chilled the bones of every man in the room. “Ya see Toby, it’s come to our attention that ya are taking collateral from unwilling marks. Now, I don’t much care if ya take ya cut from the hide of the suckers dumb enough ta borrow from ya. But it does become a problem if ya start takin’ ya kilter from folk who ain’t never even been ta ya place.”

Tobias’s gaping mouth flapped like a carp. Thick beads of sweat traced their way down the fat man’s exposed scalp as he tried to form words.

“That kinda bullshit brings the Marshals ‘round Toby,” Tora said with false familiarity. Tora had stalked closer to the high back chair that the perspiring man inhabited. Tora leaned over so his golden eyes were level with the beady eyes of the other. “So call off ya dogs before ya make a mess that I gotta clean up.”

“I- I don’t know—“ Tobias began.

“If ya about ta lie to me, keep goin’ give me a reason ta finish this job now,” Tora said only loud enough for Tobias to hear.

Tobias looked down and saw Tora somehow had a knife drawn in the hand that rested on the arm of Tobias’s chair. “We only accept collateral sources our patrons assure are able and wiling,” Tobias’s voice hitched as he felt the tip of the knife press into the side of his paunchy gut.

“Well then ya need ta do a better job of checkin’ those sources. ‘Cause I know yer men been sniffin’ round a girly on the word of a gutter rat who ran up a tab. And ya see, this girly wasn’t the rat’s ta promise in da first place. Now I got a girly who could go ruin the fun for everyone if she gets word out to the Marshals. Ya see the problem?” Tora continued as he applied enough pressure with the knife to cut a hole in the man’s expensive coat.

“I—I do. I will take care of—“

“Don’t go near the girl,” Tora snarled. “It’s been taken care of. I’m in a good mood tonight Tobias, so ya get a warning. Ya won’t get another.” With a flick of his wrist, Tora retracted his knife while cutting a larger hole in the coat.

“Of course, no one will go near that editor. I will personally assure all collateral guarantors are checked before lending,” Tobias babbled promises.

Tora stood up and looked down his nose at the man below.

“Ah, one moment,” Tobias began as Tora turned to leave. Tora turned back, “I would just like to confirm that your boss does not take issue with us making example of those who do not repay their own debt. Since, that would cause harm to my business.”

Tora shook his head. “That’s not our concern. By all means, do whatever you please to the poor bastard.”

Tobias chucked, “Yes indeed, you know how it is. Need to keep up an image, and I right?”

Tora’s eyes danced as his mouth curled at the edges. “Yer right, glad ya understand ‘bout maintainin’ the image.” Tora snapped his fingers. Wordless command to his men to get started. The thugs instantly started trashing the posh lounge overturning bookcases, toppling furniture, breaking anything not bolted down. Tora didn’t join in, rather stood wordlessly eyes daring anyone in the room to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a writing a little nighttime violence to send me off to sleep 😴 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	14. Plans and Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve! Hope you enjoy the chapter tonight! 
> 
> All rights and thanks to LilyDusk for her characters and story.

Ares District began to quiet as the night turned into early morning. Rowdy patrons passed out before the sun demanded they find their way back to the mines. Tora stood on a porch outside a closed shop smoking, deep in thought. Scenes from the past few weeks rolled in his head. Tobias certainly got the message. So that was one problem down. He knew he needed to find a way to get Vince off his back about the Nine Daggers shit. He knew it was a cruel joke Vincent was playing on him, sending him out to learn of his brother’s murder. But if he didn’t come up with anything, he’d be next. Tora realized this should be his number one priority, but somehow other thoughts kept taking top billing in his mind.

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin as he thought back to the last conversation with Poppy. He had been about to leave her at Quincey’s after she punched that shit weasel. They were outside the door to the apartment when she had stopped him with a hand gently on arm.

“Tora?” She began. He turned back to meet her gaze. “Thank you.”

His face softened the special way it seemed to do only for her. “Don’t thank me just yet sweetheart.”

“You’ve already done more than enough to deserve a ‘thank you,’ Tora.”

“What’s a guy gotta do to earn more than a ‘thank you’?” He said with a wicked grin.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know what you mean,” Poppy said trying, and failing, to sound innocent.

“Ya know nuthin’s free in this world Bobby,” Tora pressed, “Ya gunna owe me after this.”

Poppy leveled her best flat expression to meet his his mischievousness. “I see how it is,” she began with mock jadedness. She went on nervously, “How’s this sound? You make it safe for me to go back home, and I’ll owe you dinner?”

Tora’s eyes widened in surprise at her offer. He had only been trying to mess with her a bit, this went better than he could have ever expected. “Ya got yerself a deal Bobby.”

Footsteps behind Tora pulled him out of his reverie. Tora turned to see Pinky coming toward him.

“Hey Big Bro, ya got anything else for us tonight?”

“Nah,” Tora said as he ground out the butt of his cigarette under his boot. “Did anyone hear anything interesting tonight?”

“Sorry Boss, no one seems to know where to find those Nine Dagger rats. And what people have heard’s just bullshit. I ain’t buyin’ these guys made a train vanish or have a hideout with furniture made from gold they stole.”

Tora made an amused sound in his throat. _Sounds like shit Goliath would think up,_ he thought to himself. “Where’d ya hear that?”

“Bartender down at Willy’s Place. Said he hadn’t heard much, but heard talk of these ‘legends.’ No clue where this hideout is supposed to be though,” Damien shrugged, “Bartender said the guys who were talkin’ big looked like campers.”

Tora nodded. Made sense the campers would be talkin’. The campers were the miners who came to town looking for a quick fortune. They lived in a tent village outside Ares District.This news at least gave Tora somewhere to look. “Good work Pinky. Go get some shut eye. Tell the others to get some rest, and keep their ear to the ground. Come to me if ya hear anything about Nine Daggers.”

***

Poppy woke early the next morning despite the late night. After she had gotten back to Quincey’s, he had poured some wine, and the two talked late into the night. Poppy had been wide awake after facing Julri, having an audience like Quincey was just what she needed to process. She figured Quincy wouldn’t be up for some time, but when she went into the main room she found him sitting at his desk.

“Good morning Quincey.”

Quincey startled slightly, but recovered quickly. “Miss Poppylan! Good morning dear. I hope I didn’t wake you?”

“No, I thought you’d be asleep. I’m just a morning person I suppose.” She looked around the room. She knew it was unlikely Tora was here, but she couldn’t help but look.

“He’s not here honey,” Quincey said somberly, “He stopped by late last night, or rather, early this morning. He left this for you.” He held out an envelope.

Poppy crossed the room to take the small note. Her heart beating in her ears.

Quincey continued feeling the anxiety pouring off Poppy, “Don’t worry honey, he just couldn’t stay long. He was needed elsewhere. He was fine, not a scratch on him. Promise.”

Poppy smiled and nodded her thanks. Poppy looked at the note in her hand. Nothing on the outside of the envelope addressed it to her. Inside was a scrap of paper that looked like it was hastily written, probably here at Quincey’s desk judging from the stationary.

Bobby—

It’s taken care of. You can go home. Don’t worry, I didn’t kill anyone.

Sorry I couldn’t stick around. Have to look into some stuff for the boss.

So not sure when I’ll be able to see ya next. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about dinner.

Tora

Poppy wasn’t sure exactly why it felt like an icy hand had gripped her stomach while her heart felt so full it could burst. The thought of Tora’s boss left a sick feeling in her though she couldn’t exactly place why. Poppy was disappointed she wouldn’t get to see Tora, but looked forward to dinner, eventually.

***

It was time to get back to her life. The last couple days had felt like a month had passed. She still had work to do at the office, and needed to get home to prepare for planting season. Poppy knew the best thing to do to make the time pass would be to stay busy. Pining over when she’d next see Tora would only make the wait torture. Who was she kidding, not knowing where he was would still be torture. At least it would feel faster if she stayed busy.

The next few weeks did pass quickly. Poppy came to town a few days a week to get things done in the office, and worked on her property whenever she wasn’t at the office. There was so much to do to prepare winter crops, and just prepare for true winter. Leaks in the roof, chopping wood, canning perishables, the work never ended. If she let herself stop for too long, fear would creep into her mind; thoughts about being in over her head, worry about how she would finish everything she needed, and fear that she may never see that tall stranger whose kisses were like fire after being in a snowstorm. Poppy kept these thoughts at bay by sheer force of will, and physical exhaustion.

***

Tora and his men had been canvassing the camps for weeks with little to show for it. Tora hated being in the camps. The horror from the mines was etched on every face, and apparent in every missing limb. Most these men started out fresh faced looking for fortune, but became slaves to the Balthuman Company when they could no longer afford to live. Forced into the mine day after day for scraps. Tora knew Vincent wasn’t a gracious boss by any means. But, it was easier to ignore the impact on people lives when he didn’t have to be right in the middle of it.

He did learn that men who called themselves Nine Daggers had been to the camps in the past. The campers said they’d usually come to trade and gamble. Occasionally, they’d take a fella back with them to wherever they came from, but no one would ever say where they go. At this point, Tora’s best hope was to stick around the camps, hope to find one of the bandits, and follow ‘em. Tora knew how to be patient, but dammit if this wasn’t excruciating. He had better things to do with his time than wait around for some wannabe to start running his mouth around a mining camp. Brown eyed, big bosomed things. If it wasn’t for the fact Tora was certain Vincent had him being tailed, he would have his men do the stake out work, and he’d go for a ride in the hills.

Tora strode down the busy street, hat pulled low so as not to make eye contact with any of the civilians going about their business. Tora had been summoned to meet with Vincent. He headed towards the luxurious building where Vincent preferred to do business.

Inside, Tora made his way to the study. Guards outside the study let Tora in to see the boss. Tora always thought this study was gaudy. Marble pillars with statues of fat, winged babies and gold leafed fixtures served their purpose of making Tora feel out of place in his worn leather gear.

Vincent was at the drink cart preparing himself a whiskey. “Tora my boy, is that you?” He said without looking. “Care for a drink?”

“No thanks,” Tora said flatly not wanting to dull his wits with the lighter fluid Vincent drank.

“Ah, of course, I know you’re not one to indulge. Come in, come in.” Vincent turned and gestured for Tora to come further into the room. “It’s been too long since we’ve gotten to chat just the two of us.”

Tora grunted acknowledgement as he lit up a cigarette. Vincent had that effect on him, whenever he was around Tora felt the need for tobacco.Tora wasn’t sure why he was called today, but experience had taught him to be patient and not start blurting things out before he knew what Vincent wanted.

“Tell me Tora, have you found anything out about the Nine Daggers business yet?”

“Nothin’ worth tellin’ or ya’d already know,” Tora grumbled around his cigarette.

“So nothing came from your little stunt?” Vincent drawled.

Tora stilled. He couldn’t be certain what Vincent was talking about, but thoughts of Poppy and his work at the Cardinal Rose jumped to mind. “Ya gunna need to be more specific. I’m just the muscle ya know.”

Vincent chuckled darkly, “Don’t play coy with me boy. You and I both know you’re smarter than most the men on my payroll. So you can imagine my shock when I heard from my dear friend Tobias Strange, that you and a bunch of thugs made a mess of his place.”

Tora made an impatient noise with his tongue, “You hate Tobias. The only—“ Before Tora could finish his thought Vincent grabbed the fire iron and swung with all his might smashing the nearest porcelain cherub.

“DON’T INTERRUPT ME BOY!” Vincent’s shout brought the icy walls around Tora’s mind up in full defense. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THREATEN A BUSINESS PARTNER?”

Tora ground his teeth willing himself to stay in control. Vincent hadn’t put the sharp iron piece down, and Tora was acutely aware of how liberally Vincent would dispense violence. He took a steadying breath before he replied, waiting for Vincent to relax his posture. “I was doing my job.”

Vincent breathed heavily from his rage. “Explain.”

Tora’s mind worked furiously to put the story together without mentioning Poppy. He’d been around long enough to know the best lies were mostly truth. “Tobias must have left out the fact that he was stepping out of line in how he collected debts. Found out he had been going after folk who’d never been to his place. Word was some of these folk he threatened were preparing to go to the Marshals. Knew you wouldn’t like having them sniffing around. So I had a chat with Tobias about his business practices.”

“And the people who were going to the Marshals?” Vincent’s eyes were piercing.

“Taken care of. My boys found ‘em and assured ‘em there’d be no need. They’re being watched to make sure no one gets any ideas about going to the Marshals.”

Vincent considered Tora closely for a moment more after Tora stoped speaking. Vincent seemed to relax and started chuckling. The laughter sounded wrong to Tora, but Vincent continued. “Tobias that bastard! Ah, Tora forgive me. I should know better by now than to doubt you. It really is good to remind leeches like Tobias who’s in charge every now and again anyway.”

Tora wouldn’t consider himself relaxed exactly, but he allowed himself to be led to the couch. He took a seat across from Vincent who had put down the fire iron, and picked up his whiskey.

“But really son, you must tell me these things. I know you know how to do you’re job. I need to know though, because otherwise I end up looking like an ass when I learn about these things secondhand.”

“Of course, jus’ din’t wanna bother you with trivial bullshit,” Tora covered.

“Ah yes, there are much bigger fish to fry, eh’ my boy?” Vincent had fully switched back into wholesome fatherly role. “I want this Nine Daggers nonsense dealt with before Spring shipments begin. The Winter should be more than enough time to get it under control.”

Tora nodded. A plan starting to form in his mind. “I’ve been staking out the camps. Hear they come around there. I’m gunna find one of ‘em and track ‘em to their hideout. We know they gotta be in the hills somewhere near the camps.”

“Any idea when they’ll show?”

“The campers say the men have come every couple weeks or so. It’s been a couple weeks, so I’m betting any day now. I know who they’ve traded with, and who likes to gamble with them. I’ll know when they come back,” Tora said with confidence he didn’t really feel.

“That’s my boy,” Vincent chimed, “When those bastards show their faces track them down, and bring me their heads.”

***

The sun was setting by the time Tora finally made it out of Vincent’s. He made his way to the Balthuman stables. He would grab supplies, mount up, and ride. He was a couple miles away from Vincent’s study riding hard toward the camps before he felt he was finally able to take a deep breath again. He sent up a prayer to whatever gods there may be that Vincent had actually bought what he said without suspicion.

Tora was done waiting around the camps. He’d have his men stick around to keep a look out, and tail anyone who showed up. But he seriously didn’t believe anyone from Nine Daggers was coming back to the camps. He had somewhere else he’d rather be, and the minute the opportunity presented he wanted to be ready to leave. Vincent knew he was planning to go to the hills. Now he just needed someone to “tail” to give his shadow the slip. Once he was in the hills, no one would be able to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That tiger ain’t gonna let Vincent stand between him and his dinner!


	15. Dinner and Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all have been killing it with getting updates and new stories up! Dang, I can’t keep up! Thank you everyone for the great stories to get a girl through the hiatus. This chapter took longer to come together for me. With life and times, just hard to get in the romance/fluff zone... kept wanting to shoot someone or have another bar fight or something 😅 I find writing action scenes very cathartic. Seriously, had to watch a Halmark movie to get myself back in the fluff zone 😆
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Thank you in advance for comments, seriously, they make my day!
> 
> As usual, gratitude to LilyDusk for MPL, she’s the owner and Queen.

It had been another long day. Poppy looked at the mountain of papers, and knew it would be another long night. That is, if she could manage to keep her eyes open. Her body ached all over. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but it seemed the fencing around her property was determined to break every few days. Mending fences kept delaying her other chores. At this point, she was beginning to think she’d just give up on having winter vegetables.

Thankfully, she had a stew cooking over the fire so she wouldn’t have to worry about having something to eat. The sun had set, and the temperature outside plummeted. Inside the warm fire heated the cabin nicely. Poppy peeled off her work clothes, and scrubbed her hands and face in the wash basin before pulling on her warmest dressing gown. She let her hair out of its tight bun relishing the release of tension on her scalp. She sat a moment willing herself to get another burst of energy to serve dinner when she heard Samson whinny a greeting outside.

Poppy sat up straighter turning toward the window. She couldn’t see anything in the dark, but she heard a rider approaching. Forgetting her weariness, she jumped toward the door stumbling over her aching legs. Poppy checked her shotgun by the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and didn’t want to take any risks with a stranger showing up in the dark. Heart pounding in her ears, Poppy warred with herself about what to do next. _Tora said it was safe to come home. Those thugs don’t know where I live. Should I go out and see who it is? Maybe just wait to see if they come up. But what about that thing in the mountains?_ In the end Poppy decided to go out with her gun and lantern. Waiting be damned.

“Damn Bobby, don’t shoot!” He said with a chuckle.

She heard him before her eyes adjusted to the dark. Of course, even once her eyes got used to the dark, she could barely see him clad head to toe in black, riding a black horse. She lowered her iron, and he rode into the ring of lantern light. “Tora?” Her mind raced going over every possible and a few less than plausible reasons he could be here. “What are you doing here?”

Tora dismounted before coming closer to answer. “I uh, was in the area, and thought I might try my luck ta see if ya wanted to pay up tonight?”

Poppy’s mind lurched in the wrong direction, forgotten was the dinner she owed. Her exhausted mind conjured a less than proper meaning to fill in the gap. She hoped the lantern light was dim enough to cover the furious blush covering her face. She opened her mouth, but instead of words mostly sounds came out before she found her tongue. “I, um, what? Pay who?”

“Dinner, sweetheart,” he saved her from her rambling, “if ya ain’t comfortable with it, tha’s fine. I ain’t gunna make ya do anythin’ ya don’t wanna.”

“Dinner! Right, of course!” She exclaimed coughing trying to hide the crack in her nervous voice.

“Yeah, dinner. What ya thinkin I’s talkin’ ‘bout that got ya all excited?” He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Poppy pointedly ignored his question. “Ehem, Yes, dinner. Let’s have dinner. Go ahead and put your horse up, and come in.” 

Inside, she figured she had all of two minutes to make her place presentable. She quickly took down her underclothes that were hanging dry by the fire and threw them in her room. She took off her coat, and pulled on a floral housecoat her granny made with pretty lace accents which she tied around her waist. She shoved her mountain of paperwork off the table, and stuffed it in her travel bag. With one last look around, she decided it was as good as it was going to get even if tools and books were still covering every other surface. There was no time to tidy for company, she heard Tora coming up the porch.

Poppy opened the door for him welcoming him in with a gesture. “Come in. I was just about to have dinner anyway. It’s nothing fancy, but hope you like beef stew. There should be plenty for both of us. I don’t seem to know how to cook for just myself anyway.” She continued chatting as she went to the stove saying something about making some sugar cakes.

Tora walked into the small front room. It was just as cozy as he remembered, if slightly more cluttered. In the corner stood a work station he didn’t remember. Leather straps, rivets, and tools littered the space. It looked like a pile of driving harness which seemed odd to have in one’s home. “Ya not got a tack shed or what?” He said gesturing to the harness.

“What? Oh, that. No, I do, but the light is terrible in there. I want to fix that so I can harness Samson, and have him pull the plough. And I ran out of time during the day, so I brought it in here thinking I’d work on it at night. But never got to it. Plus, I’m not exactly a tanner nor a blacksmith. So I don’t really know what I’m doing with it.” Poppy ended with a nervous laugh.

Tora picked up the harness looking over the leather critically. “Sorry sweetheart, this leather is roached. I don’t think there’s any saving this. Please tell me ya didn’t pay money for this.” He held up the dry, cracked straps.

Poppy looked over, a small pout on her lips. “No,” she huffed, “I didn’t, not really. It was on the property when I bought it. I was hoping I could save it. I can’t afford a new set right now.” Poppy held Tora’s gaze a moment before he turned back to the pile of tack. Poppy thought his gaze seemed sad as he stared at the leather. He hadn’t taken his coat or hat off yet. She started dishing stew into large bowls. She said over her shoulder, “Why don’t you take off your coat and stay awhile?” She heard a deep noise rumble in his chest which she assumed was laughter.

“If you insist, sweetheart.”

Poppy took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves before she picked up the tray of food. She wasn’t sure why her hands had decided now was the appropriate time to shake. Thoughts of the few stolen kisses she’d shared with Tora rising unbidden to the front of her mind. A cruel, critical voice inside telling her she needed to forget about those kisses, that a man like Tora would never be seriously interested in a girl like her. That for all she knew he could have dozens of women that he visited for dinner out of the blue. He’d never made her any promises, not that promises meant anything she thought bitterly. _Tora is not Julri,_ she chided herself. But it would be nice to have some clarification. Though she wasn’t sure what she wanted to come from having intentions clarified. Poppy’s mind continued to gnaw at her as she set out dinner.

Tora took off his duster and hat, and hung them by the door before joining Poppy at the table.For someone who claimed she wasn’t expecting company, she certainly pulled together a decent looking meal. Waves of steam and a mouth watering scent rose from the hearty bowl in front of him.

“Here, take a biscuit to go with the stew,” Poppy said while passing him a covered basket.

Tora pulled back the cloth revealing a stack of warm biscuits. Biscuits that looked like they had happy faces carved into them. “The food is smilin’ at me.”

Poppy blushed and grabbed for the basket. “Oh my goodness, I forgot! I can make different—“

Tora snatched the basket back from her. “What? Give ‘em back! Why the hell ya gunna waste ‘em?”

“I’m sorry, I know it strange—“

“Nah, well yeah it is,” he said with a laugh, “but it’s also damn adorable.”

It was Poppy’s turn to be taken aback, “What?”

“Ya heard me,” Tora said around a bite of stew. “It’s damn adorable. Wish I could show Quince.”

“You... want to show your friend?” Poppy looked at him tentatively.

“‘Course, not every day ya food is happy ta see ya.” Tora looked up at her taking in her quizzical look. “What? Ya seem shocked. Ya made ‘em didn’t ya?”

“Uh, yes, but, it’s just...” Poppy hesitated thinking about what she should say next, “I’m not used to other people liking them. My dad used to make them like this when I was a kid. It always made me happy, and it makes me feel close to him to still carve in the little face. But other people have said it’s juvenile and strange...”

“When ya say, ‘other people’ ya wouldn’t be meaning ya shit-brained ex beau would ya?” Tora said looking up from his meal through his long lashes.

Poppy covered her mouth in attempt to hide her giggle. “You put that together did you now?”

“Pfft, I ain’t exactly and intellectual, but ya sweetheart, I cracked ya code.” Tora rolled his eyes. He picked up one of the biscuits, “So ya just bite right into the cove’s face?”

“Mhm,” Poppy nodded taking her own biscuit, “Sometimes, I’ll peel it open at the mouth. You can butter it inside then or dip half.”

“Ya really are a sadist.”

~~~

When the two finished their meal, Poppy made to clear the table when Tora placed a hand over hers. “Sit down. Ya look dead on ya feet. Let me clean up.”

Poppy opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn escaped first.

Tora rolled up his shirt sleeves, and started taking dishes to the wash basin. As he began scrubbing, he looked over his shoulder to see Poppy’s head dive and jerk herself awake. “That fancy print job of yers keepin’ ya from gettin’ shuteye?”

“Hm? Oh no, eh, maybe,” Poppy answered, “It wouldn’t be if it was just the editing I did, but trying to get this place in order has been a full time job lately.” She gestured widely to the home.

“Ya ain’t got any help around here?”

“Not really,” Poppy shrugged, “Some folks offered to help, my cousins, Erdene, Jacob... Erdene came out when I first got the place, and helped me set up inside. But she’s not much help with the outdoor work. And my cousins are traveling with the railroad. So who knows when they’ll visit.”

“What about Jacob?” Tora’s jaw involuntarily clenched as he asked.

Poppy waved her hand dismissively, “It’d be great if he actually did help, but I think he’s all talk. Anyway, he’s always making jokes. It gets annoying. Yes, I realize I’ve bitten off more than I can chew being a single woman with property, and no I don’t need more reminders about that or the fact that I’m short and round...” Poppy trailed off at the seething glower on Tora’s face when he turned around.

“What the fuck ya talkin ‘bout Bobby?”

“It’s just Jacob’s jokes...”

“I don’t know who ‘Jacob’ is, but he can go fu—“

“Please don’t,” Poppy held up her hand, “There’s no need to get angry. I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s my choice if I take it personally or not. And I choose not to allow other’s opinions even jokes to deter me. Yes, it gets grating, but it’s no reason to be angry.”

Tora glared for a moment having turned away from the dishes to look Poppy straight in the eye. “Ain’t many who could pick up like ya did and build a life. Yer a badass Poppylan.”

A smile crept up Poppy’s lips, “Is that a good thing?”

“Hell ya,” Tora answered, “Yer amazing. And I don’t know where that Jacob gets off ribbing ya about ya looks. Cove must be blind, ‘cause yer perfect.” Tora turned and busied himself with the dishes.

Poppy felt heat creep up her chest and around her ears. Thoughts warred again, fueled by uncertainty and long-held beliefs of inadequacy. Poppy shoved these to the back of her mind with a mental note to give them more attention when she didn’t feel like she was half asleep. She blamed her exhaustion for her babbling about Jacob’s jokes.

She let her gaze wander, and became entranced by the mountains and valleys of Tora’s back as his muscles flexed through his shirt with his movement. Her tired brain too sluggish to be embarrassed for staring. Poppy didn’t have enough inhibition at the moment to stop herself from allowing herself a moment to appreciate the man’s form. “Tora?”

He acknowledged her with a grunt over his shoulder.

“Why did you come out here tonight?” Poppy asked quietly. Poppy saw what she thought was tension cross Tora’s shoulders.

“Told ya, was in the area,” he said evasively.

“Yes, but why?” She pressed.

He kept scrubbing for a breath more before turning to answer. “Would ya believe me if I said it was just because I wanted to see you?”

Poppy considered him critically. “So you being here has nothing to do with the bloody boot I found down the trail?” Poppy watched as color drained from his face, and his eyes widened in shock. “You didn’t know anything about that, did you?”

“Where was the boot Poppylan?” Tora seemed to push the words out from behind clenched teeth.

“About a mile up the north trail towards the mountain.”

“When?” Tora moved to bend down in front of Poppy’s chair so the two were eye to eye.

“I found it about 3 days ago. I didn’t go to the sheriff since they weren’t exactly helpful the last time. I thought you might be out here because of...that...” she trailed.

Tora took a deep breath through flared nostrils. “Actually, sweetheart, I didn’t know about that. Why’d ya think I had something to do with it?”

Poppy turned her head away trying to hide the sudden feeling of shame rising. “Well, you know, just um, how we met. I figured you might, you know...”

Tora nodded, “Got it. But yer underestimating me sweetheart. If I had something to do with that, ya wouldn’t have known ‘cause there’d be nothing left.” He let his statement hang ominously as he rose.

“Oh,” Poppy muttered.

“Don’t go into the mountains by yerself though. Not sure who it is, but could be dangerous.”

“So, if it’s not about the boot, you weren’t lying about just wanting to see me?” Poppy ventured.

Tora’s eyes softened, and he knelt back down in front of her. “Why ya sound so shocked?” He murmured as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Poppy shrugged, not trusting her voice to answer or her eyes not to water.

“Look Bobby, I ain’t gunna lie to ya. I also can’t tell ya everything about my life.” His eyes bore into hers. “I ain’t a good man. I do bad shit. Ya should probably tell me to go away.”

Poppy shook her head. Physical and emotional exhaustion combined to begin to fill her eyes with tears. She took Tora’s hand that lingered by her face.

“Bobby, I mean it.”

Poppy continued to shake her head as tears leaked out her eyes. “Okay, but I don’t buy that you’re a bad man. You might do bad things, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad man.”

Poppy couldn’t make out the expressions crossing Tora’s face. Sadness, frustration, and hope? Tora looked down, breaking eye contact. “I should go. You need to get to some sleep.”

Poppy felt panicked suddenly, as if she may never see him again. “But it’s dark! You’ll freeze.”

Tora looked up and met her gaze with soft eyes. “I’ll be fine. Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“But there’s wolves, and bandits, and...”

“Sweetheart, I’m scarier than anything out there,” he said with a crooked grin.

Poppy glared. “Oh, sure, Mr. Big-bad-outlaw, that’s why you showed up half dead on my doorstep?”

Tora pursed his lips to hide his grin, “Ya tryin’ ta get me ta stay the night with ya?”

Poppy stood, rolling her eyes, and letting out an exasperated sigh. “You sir, think you’re too hilarious. Fine. Leave, see if I care if wolves eat you.”

Tora stood with her, invading her space as she tried to seem indifferent. “While I’d love to stay, and would take a rain check if you’re offering—“

“I’m not!”

“Pfft—I do need to head out. I need to be back before daybreak. And I gotta see if I can find anything about that mystery boot of yours.” His hands were resting on her shoulders.

She looked up at him from between his arms. “I wasn’t propositioning you.”

“Noted.” Tora bowed his head. “I can’t say when, but would I be welcome back still?”

“Yes.”


	16. Moth to a Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Guys I”m sorry this chapter took forever for me to get up! I have had the worst writer’s block for this chapter despite having it outlined! The fluff was not flowing. This chapter is *barely* proof read so here’s your warning in case something is weird. I just had to get it up to hopefully get myself back in a writing momentum. There’s so much stuff in this story I want to get to, and this chapter was like a dang fluff wall!

_Damn, yer one dumb bastard_ , Tora thought to himself as he rode away from Poppy’s home. _Fucking glutton for punishment. She doesn’t need a piece of shit like me darkening her doorstep. What the fuck ya thinkin’ goin’ there just to have dinner? Can’t court her properly, no one’s believing yer a gentleman. Since when did ya start dropping by for conversation? Shit man, if ya ain’t there to some pussy then get outta her life._ Tora made a disgusted soundat that last thought. Though he couldn’t form the thought, he knew Poppy was more than a means to an end. In the hidden place deep inside, a warmth had started to spread through Tora since meeting Poppy. It had been so long since Tora had felt anything like this that he didn’t know what to call it. There was warmth, but also hunger. A hunger he didn’t know how to satisfy panged his heart. He wasn’t certain what he craved, but he realized Poppy gave it to him.

The moon cast white light over the trail. Stars peppered the sky standing in stark contrast to the inky blue-black sky. Heat rose in misty tendrils off Khara’s coat as the horse worked to carry her rider back to town. Tora had no real desire to go back to town. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to stay with Poppy and never go back. Reality was a cruel bitch though. Staying with Poppy was a fuckin fantasy, and Tora didn’t get the luxury of fantasies in his life. He just hoped he had’t already fucked up, and put her in danger with his dumb ass dinner. People in his life ended up dead. He didn’t get to play house with a beautiful woman. He was a dog. Trained to heel and attack on command. Attachments were distractions and vulnerabilities.

By the time he got back to town, Tora had determined that that would be the last time he put Poppy in danger. He wouldn’t put her at risk. He’d keep himself away, severe, numb, forget. He knew the drill when he couldn’t have what he wanted.

But damn it if this dog didn’t keep finding his mind wandering back to the little woman who took none of his bullshit. In the days that followed, when he should be looking out for danger, he found himself scanning crowds for signs of her wavy brown hair. It took every ounce of self-control to not go looking for her, to not make their paths cross. He’d even agreed to run errands for Quincey to distract himself.

Tora eyed the rows of leather strappings and metal pieces lining the workspace across from a forge. Quincey had sent him to pick up a custom tack order for the eccentric man’s palomino stallion. The spoiled horse stood just outside waiting to be fitted while the saddle maker put on finishing touches. Tora wandered the shop in what he knew would pass for a relaxed stance, though truly using the time to scan the area.

“Here we are!” The saddle maker exclaimed lifting the lightly oiled floral tooled saddle. Tora followed the saddle maker to the stallion rolling his eyes as he felt for all intents and purposes, a bodyguard to the stallion. “This should do quite nicely for the young master.”

Tora grunted in acknowledgement. When the saddle maker stood back, Tora stepped forward to assess the fit. He scrutinized the fit and comfort of the animal for a bit before proclaiming, “It’ll do.” Tora stepped away so the saddle maker could remove the tack. Tora’s gaze wandered, and set upon a well oiled plough harness. Unbidden, thoughts of Poppy’s pouting face rose. Followed by thoughts of her in a field trying to plough by hand because Tora knew that woman was stubborn enough to try.

***

_I’ll just go up there, and drop this off. Won’t even see her. Just leave it by the tack shed, and get outta there._ Tora repeated this to himself as he headed towards Poppy’s home. Determined to keep her out of danger by keeping himself away from her. He had taken a looping route out to her to ensure he was not followed. Quincey had agreed to cover for him, and he didn’t intend to be gone long.

He hoped for the sake of his plan that she wouldn’t be home, but a selfish part prayed she would be. Tora scanned the property from a vantage point up the road. No sign of her. He may be able to slip in and slip out without being noticed. He guided Khara down the road turning to head toward Poppy’s shed. Tora swiftly dismounted and began untying the harness when he heard an ungodly screech come from behind the house. “SON OF A FUDGE BISCUIT!” Immediately on full alert, Tora started toward the exclamation as Samson came bolting around the corner. Tora lunged and caught the reigns of the frightened gelding. The horse calmed quickly once he realized he was in hand. Tora continued around the corner to find Poppy getting to her feet rubbing her left shoulder, and muttering to herself.

“Ya alright there sweetheart?”

Poppy startled and looked up with bight brown eyes. Her mouth gapped as she tried to find her words thoroughly taken aback that someone had witnessed her moment of grace.

“He didn’t throw ya did he?” Tora asked looking accusatorially at the wide eyed gelding.

“W-what?” Poppy stammered, “No, it wasn’t him. It was me. I slipped.” She continued to hold her shoulder.

Tora came closer, and proceeded to inspect her from head to toe. “What happened? Does yer neck hurt? Can you move yer arms?” He peppered thoroughly in body guard mode.

“Wha- My neck is fine. I think I can.”

“Prove it, lift yer arms above ya head.”

“Excuse me?” Poppy gave him an indignant look.

“Ya heard me. That shoulder doesn’t look right. Lift ya arm if ya can.”

Poppy exhaled in a show of exasperation. “Fine,” she said rolling her eyes for good measure. She made to life her arms above her head, and while her right shot up without issue, the left stuck out a few inches from her side. “Ow” she muttered.

“I think ya dislocated yer shoulder,” Tora stated. “How’d ya slip again?”

Poppy sucked in a breath. “Is that really important?”

Tora grinned, “That embarrassing huh? Well, it might effect how bad it is. If I know what happened, I might be able to help and save ya a trip ta the doc.”

“My boot slipped while I was mounting.” Tora stared at her certain there was more to this story. Poppy continued dejectedly, “I think I stepped in sheep poop, and when I was throwing my leg over I fell and landed on my elbow.”

Tora had to cover his mouth to hide the laughter. It wasn’t that he thought her getting hurt was funny, but she was just so dang cute. “Come’ere, if ya don’t set it now it’s gonna be a bitch later.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Put your shoulder back in joint. Trust me, letting it sit will make it worse.” Tora gestured for Poppy to turn so her injured shoulder faced him. “It sounds like ya must’a popped it up. If ya landed on ya elbow. So just relax,” he coaxed as his slid his callous hands down her arm. “I’m going to pull ya arm down, just stay relaxed.” He gripped her forearm and pulled firmly down until there was a loud ‘Click!” Signaling the arm was back in its rightful place.

Poppy gasped as her bones clicked back into place. “Oh my goodness, that feels so much better!” She turned her beaming gaze on Tora.

_Why is she so stinkin’ cute?_ Tora wasn’t a man of many words, but it wasn’t usually because he was speechless.

“Thank you Tora! Wait a second, what are you doing here anyway?” Poppy said realizing for the first time that she was not expecting to see the mysterious man.

“I, uh, was dropping something off.” When Poppy continued to look at him expectantly he continued, “here, follow me.” Tora led Poppy and Samson back toward her tack shed where Khara waited. “I knew ya wanted to make that old hung of junk work, but I thought you might like this better.” Tora held up the yoke.

Poppy’s eyes widened even further which Tora found fascinating that her eyes could get bigger. A smile spread across her face, and she lunged for Tora embracing in him a hug. He fumbled the yoke, and dropped it on his own toe unbeknownst to the little woman currently wrapped around him. —So much for stayin’ out of her life. Yer hooked.—

***

He was a moth to the flame. No matter how much that voice in his head told him he was a selfish bastard, he couldn’t bring himself to stay away from Poppy. He found any excuse he could to see her. And, although it mystified him, she always seemed to be glad to see him.

He knew she wouldn’t be able to drive the plough after having her shoulder dislocated. So he had conveniently come by to help “get her started.” Poppy had protested, insisting she had to pay him. Tora ultimately negotiated that she would pay him with dinner the days he worked.

The arrangement ended up being better than he could have hoped. Despite the grueling work that was driving the plough, Tora had never been happier. Poppy would work behind him planting which kept her close, and she would bring fresh strawberries from a wild patch to snack on while they worked. Tora damn near thought he must be in heaven. Then Poppy would make something amazing for dinner. Tora found it so easy to be with her. It was a strange feeling for him. 

As sun would set, reality would being to stalk Tora. Night was when his world beckoned. He would leave the warmth of heaven to go back into the darkness that was his hell. He knew heaven wasn’t made for people like him, and one day he would have to leave forever. But damn if he wasn’t going to soak up every blessed ray while he was here. He was a thief and he would steal every kiss from this angel he could.

The night they finished planting the entire field found Tora and Poppy sitting around a hearty meal to celebrate. “To Tora, the master farmer!” Poppy raised her glass.

_Pfft. Pfft._ “Can honestly say I’ve never been called that.” Tora continued, “And to Poppylan, the master cook!” He raised his glass to join hers.

The two enjoyed their meal. Poppy chatting about all the things she would make once the crop was ready to harvest. Tora content to listen for as long as she would go on, as he was loath to leave. Tora racked his brain for an excuse to stay longer.

“Hey Bobby, ya ever go riding at night?”

Poppy looked up from her after dinner tea, “Not in a long time. Except when sun’s just set on my way home from town.”

“Ya wanna go on a ride?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the chapter, Poppy’s sheep poop fall is taken directly from my life. However, I did not have a lovely Tora to put my shoulder back so I walked around for I don’t remember how long before I had a chiropractor appointment where I learned how messed up my shoulder was. That shoulder can predict the weather now!
> 
> Also... lol Tora: ya wanna go for a ride?  
> Me: dirty 👀


	17. Moonlight and Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: All the Wild Horses by Ray Lamontagne 
> 
> Credit and Prasie to LilyDusk for her fabulous characters and story! Hope this chapter helps you through the Hiatus!

The sky shone bright under the full moon. Poppy thought the terrain looked otherworldly cast in the clear blue light. She and Tora rode side by side down the trail from her home. She had explored the trails some, but had been too busy to really know her way around the hills yet.

“So where to, sir?” Poppy pulled to a halt at the crossroad.

Tora considered her out of the side of his eye a moment before responding, “That fat pony of yers do okay on mountain trails?”

“Excuse me? Samson was broke on mountain trails. This fat pony is the most sure footed beast there is!” Poppy feigned indignation at the slight to her mount.

Tora chuckled, “Whatever ya say sweetheart. Follow me.” Tora clucked to his mare turning toward the mountainous trail, and picked up an easy trot up the hill. Poppy urged her steed to follow. Tora obviously knew the trail as he easily guided them up the winding path navigating the rocky terrain while keeping a brisk pace.

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” Poppy called from behind.

“Up the mountain,” Tora stated from over his shoulder as he relaxed his reigns allowing Khara to pick up her pace.

Poppy glared at his back knowing he was grinning at his unhelpful statement. “Hey! Slow down!”

Tora pulled up to allow Poppy to catch up. “Gotta say Bobby, most women—“

“Don’t finish that statement mister,” Poppy warned as she pulled up next to him.

***

The two arrived at the top of the mountain. The trailed opened up into a clearing leading to a cliff overlooking the city far below. The surrounding trees seemed to be carved from base to the height of a man with different marks and symbols. Poppy wasn’t sure why this place made her feel like she entered a church or a tomb, but the atmosphere seemed to hold some sort of power.

“Where are we?”

“Outlaw’s pavilion on Regina’s Peak.”

Poppy dismounted and took in her surroundings. “It’s beautiful,” Poppy said reverently. “How did you find this place?”

“Used to come up here with my friends back in the day to skive off lessons,” Tora answered. “Haven’t been here in years. Strange to be back.”

“Why do you say that?”

Tora hesitated looking down as if he was considering how to answer her question. “Just that nothings really changed here, but ya know,”

“People change,” Poppy finished for him.

Tora’s golden eyes met with Poppy’s. “Yeah,” Tora’s replied.

“What’s all over the trees?”

Tora huffed out a laugh as he answered, “That’d be their ‘art’.”

Poppy walked along the tree line to get a better look after tethering her horse. Tora’s eyes followed her as she walked along taking in how the moonlight cast her features in a soft glow.Poppy giggled as she looked at some of the old carvings, looking for all the world like an angel walking through his memories pushing back the darkness.

Poppy turned to him. “Is that what you boys did up here? Art?” She said with a giggle gesturing to the inappropriate graffiti on an old pine.

Tora grinned, “Arts subjective sweetheart.”

Poppy barked out a laugh caught off guard by his response. “Any of these works yours?”

“Nah, not me.”

“So what did you do up here?” Poppy asked innocently.

“Oh ya know, the usual, booze, orgies, plotting organized crime.” Tora grinned as he saw Poppy’s eyes narrow in a glare, “Scared yet?”

Poppy looked at him flatly, “Very funny.”

“It’s said this place is cursed. Anyone who comes up here is destined to live as an outlaw.”

“You must think I was born yesterday,” Poppy said dryly.

“Just thought ya should know what yer gettin’ into Bobby.” Tora shrugged, “Nah, though, we all mostly just came up here to get away from sheriffs and bosses and just dick around.”

“Jeez that would have terrified me. I could never miss lessons as a child. I would be so worried about getting in trouble. ”

“Never even pretended to be sick? Damn Bobby, that’s lame.” Tora shook his head chuckling noiselessly.

“Hey mister, we can’t all be juvenile delinquents.” Poppy continued quietly, “Someone’s got to be responsible.”

Something inside Tora softened hearing the ache in her voice. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Words and feelings didn’t come easily to him. He watched Poppy curiously as she continued to walk. “Wait, where ya goin Bobby?”

“I want to get a better view,” she replied as she stepped down a rocky slope just above the edge of the cliff.

Panic wasn’t a foreign emotion to Tora, but the sudden panic that gripped him seeing her close to the edge was a new variety. Tora rushed to her, and grabbed her from behind around the waist hauling her back away from the edge. “Oh no ya don’t.”

“Excuse me?” Poppy squealed, “I just want to look!”

“Yer too close, ya’ll fall.”

“I will not!” Poppy said petulantly.

“Says the woman who fell off her horse when he wasn’t even moving,” Tora replied flatly. “Ya don’t have any sheep shit on ya boot do ya?”

“Sakes alive! Tora! I’ll be fine!”

“Don’t move,” Tora said firmly as he went back to where the horses were tied. He came back quickly carrying a length of rope.

“Wha— Tora what do you think you’re doing!” Poppy exclaimed as he wordlessly set about tying the length of rope around her waist. Before she could say anything else, he turned and tied the other end to a nearby tree. “Very funny.”

Tora looked down his nose at her, “I ain’t jokin’ sweetheart. If ya wanna be out here, ya wear this. It’s dangerous.”

Poppy glared and sat down on the edge in a huff.

Tora bit back a laugh behind her. She was just so cute when she was mad. He moved to sit beside her on the ledge. They sat in silence for a while. He thought it best to let her fume in peace before he tried to speak again.

Tora chanced a glance at her out of the side of his eye. She sat with her arms crossed over her ample chest. Her chin jutted out stubbornly glaring ahead pointedly not looking at Tora.

“And just why am I the only one who needs to wear this if it’s so dangerous out here?” Poppy grumbled.

“Because yer 5 foot nothing lady and trip over ya own shadow.”

“Oh, and what because you’re a man you never fall?” Poppy’s voice dripped acid.

Tora shrugged with a curt nod.

“DAMN ALL MEN TO HELL FIRE!” Poppy burst her voice ripping across the still night. Poppy quickly covered her mouth, and bit back tears that threatened at the corners of her eyes.

Tora eyed her gently appearing unfazed by her outburst. “Damn Bobby, that’s a lot of rage.”

“I—I’m sorry... I don’t... I didn’t really mean it about you,” she finished softly.

“Don’t need to apologize to me sweetheart. Sounds like ya got a load of pent up rage there. Ya gotta get it out. Trust me. Rage and I are old acquaintances. That shit’ll poison ya if ya keep it inside.”

Poppy felt her lip tremble as a lump that had been living in her belly clawed it’s way to her throat. Thinking about Julri was the last thing she wanted to do right now, but she found herself suddenly reflecting on all the ways Julri had made her feel inadequate.

“This wouldn’t have anything ta do with that jackass of an ex-beau would it?” Tora ventured. “Not that I’m keen on talkin’ ‘bout the scum, but if ya need ta rant. I’ll listen.”

Poppy closed her eyes a moment to steady herself. She took a shaky breath before beginning, “I don’t really want to talk about him. He’s not worth it. It’s just that I’m so angry at myself.”

Tora looked at her quizzically, “Sorry Bobby, but that doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Well, I’m mad at myself because I feel like a part of me knew all along that it wasn’t right. But I didn’t trust myself. Julri had a way of making me doubt myself, and feel like I was overreacting or making things up. I doubted everything I did or felt, and made excuses for everything about him.

“I always tried to be perfect. Do the right thing, plan, and keep my word. I did everything I thought I was supposed to do to prepare to be a good wife. I had my life all planned out, and I was determined to follow the plan. I tried so hard, but nothing was ever good enough for him. I thought I was never good enough. Eventually, I lost sight of who I was. I didn’t know what to do. So I trusted his words over my gut, and followed the plan right off a cliff.

“And I know it’s not the end of the world. I’m actually beginning to feel like myself again.I feel like I can breathe again. My pride took a beating, but I guess that’s what had to happen for me to see that I wasn’t where I was supposed to be.” Poppy’s voice seemed to gain strength as she spoke. Eyes looking up to the stars, her lips curled in a small smile.

Tora pulled his eyes away from her to look back over the valley. “It’s a shit feelin’ ta be lost in ya own head.”

Poppy nodded. “Thank you Tora.”

“What for?” Tora looked at her confused.

“Everything,” Poppy chuckled nervously, “I mean it. Not just all the help you’ve been around the farm. I appreciate you. You listen, and don’t make me feel a fool.”

“Pfft. Yer a lot of things Bobby, but ya ain’t a fool. The son of a bitch who made ya believe ya were is. Dumbass lost a damn fortune.”

“Wait, what?” Poppy quirked her head not sure of Tora’s meaning.

“What do ya mean ‘what’? You Bobby, the damn fool lost you.”

“Oh,” Poppy mumbled, “I’m not—“

“Sakes Poppy, look at ya. Don’t try to tell me yer not all that. Yer smart and strong and beautiful. So yes, he’s a dumbass.” Tora added quietly, “And I’m damn thankful for that.”

Poppy looked up at Tora overcome with too many emotions to name. He looked back at her with fire in his eyes. The tears Poppy had been fighting finally broke through the dam spilling out the corners of her eyes. Tora wasn’t sure what came over him, but at the sight of her tears something inside snapped. He reached out. The need to hold and comfort her overwhelming. He wrapped her in a tight embrace as if he could shield her from all the pain in the world.

After her initial shock subsided, Poppy relaxed into his strong arms. The hug wasn’t unwelcome, if somewhat surprising. “Looking back, I’m pretty thankful too.” Poppy attempted to pull back, but was halted by Tora’s firm grip. “Uh, Tora? We should probably get headed back.”

“Just a few more minutes,” came his reply without letting go.

“Why do I feel like this is more for you than for me?” Poppy felt his laugh more so than she heard it. Poppy wrapped her arms around his broad frame. They had shared kisses, some of them that left her feeling feverish, but this hug felt like the most intimate thing she had ever shared with another person. So they sat overlooking the valley locked in each other’s embrace communicating things neither knew how to put into words.

It could have been a moment more or it could have been a lifetime as far as either were concerned. The stomp of the horses brought them back to reality. They released each other, and Tora helped Poppy to her feet. He made sure to untie her when she was far enough away from the cliff for his comfort.

Tora expertly looped the length of rope as Poppy headed back toward the horses. “Oof!” Tora heard. He looked up to see Poppy on the ground. He rushed over to her, “Are ya hurt sweetheart?”

“Just my pride,” came Poppy’s reply from the forest floor. She had pitched forward over the uneven ground, and caught herself on her forearms. As she turned to get up, something caught her eye. Something appeared to be tucked under a pile of flat granite. “Hey Tora, did you and your friends hide things up here?”

“What’re ya talkin’ about?”

“It looks like there’s a book,” Poppy answered as she reached under the rocks for the item.

“Hang on! There could be a rattler!” Tora hissed as Poppy pulled out a leather bound ledger from between the rocks.

“What do you think it is?” Poppy mused.

“Lemme see that.” Poppy handed over the book. Tora held it up to the moonlight to try and get a better look. It seemed to be a plain black journal with leather tie wrapped around the worn pages. He pulled the tie, and cracked the book open toward the light. Before he could look at the pages, a folded piece of paper fell out. Tora grabbed it and held the note up to the light.

_T—_

_I hope it’s you that finds this. They’re after me brother. They’re going to kill me. In case I don’t come back, you know what to do with this._

_—G_

Tora was glad the dim light hid the fact that all the color must had drained from his skin. Tora flipped quickly through the book without being able to entirely comprehend what he was holding. He realized this was information on all the Balthuman and other illicit operations in Narin City. His mind went into a frenzy. How did Goliath get all this? Why would he do this? What was Tora supposed to do with it?

“We gotta get out of here,” Tora said hoarsely. “Ya okay to ride?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Poppy looked up at the change in Tora’s demeanor. “What is it?”

“Not sure yet,” Tora felt a little guilty about the half-truth. “But I don’t think we should leave it here.”

The two rode back mostly in silence. When they arrived back at Poppy’s, she dismounted. She turned to see Tora still astride his horse. “Won’t you stay? It’s late.”

Tora’s smirk didn’t reach his eyes. “Always tryin’ ta get me in ya bed.” Tora continued before Poppy could interject, “As much as I’d love to, I have to go.”

“Oh okay,” Poppy’s keen gaze analyzed the guarded man. “This has to do with that journal doesn’t it?”

Tora looked down at her with a sigh. He hesitated a moment, considering his answer. “Maybe. Look Bobby, I’ve never lied ta ya, but I can’t tell ya everything either.”

“I-I think I understand.” Poppy’s brow scrunched in consternation. “Even if I don’t, I respect your right to choose what you want to tell me. I’ll try not to—” Before she could finish her thought Tora jumped of his horse and took two long strides over to her. He picked her up and crushed her mouth with his own. Her lips parted responding welcomingly to his demanding ministrations. He felt her delicate hand snake its way behind his neck and into his tangle of dark hair. He knew he didn’t deserve her. Knew he was a selfish bastard for what he was doing. It wasn’t an excuse, but he was intoxicated on her. Never before had he known what it felt like to care for someone like this. And he knew it would all be pulled away from him. Men like him didn’t get happy endings.

It took every ounce of strength Tora had to pull away, and say good night. He waited until she was inside before riding away without looking back.

***

Poppy woke from confusing dreams that shrunk from her memory with the morning light leaving her with a sense of unease. The morning sun had begun to stream through the windows, and Poppy knew she had to get started on her morning chores. Poppy lurched out of bed with memories of last night coming to the surface of her awareness reminding her of the source of her fatigue.

After readying herself for the day, Poppy exited her front door. As she opened the door, a paper fell from the door jam landing with a clink on the wooden porch. Poppy stooped to pick up the page, and unfolded it to find a silver ring on a leather band inside a hastily scrawled note.

_Poppylan—_

_I’m not good at this stuff. I want you to have this. It belonged to someone who was kind of important to me, so don’t lose it. I have to leave for a job, and am not sure I’ll be back. I don’t want to make any promises I can’t keep, and you are probably better off without me. So think of this as something to remember me by. I know I won’t forget you._

_-T_

Poppy felt like she had been punched in the gut. Tears welled up unbidden, and spilledin fat drops down her cheeks. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. What did this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔😭 Tora why you gotta do us dirty like that!


	18. Marshal and Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this! I’m pretty excited for the next arc. This is a bit of a shorter intro chapter, but things should pick up quickly! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below! Comments feed my motivation 😅
> 
> Credit and thanks to LilyDusk for her characters and story.

The office was unusually hot for the season. The brick room held in the heat from the afternoon sun which hit the dingy windows. Martin pulled at his collar, the material uncomfortably sticking to his sweat. It had been a slow week, and the only other soul in the jail was a gigolo who thought he could short the boss his cut. Things really had been boring lately.

The clang of a large bell alerted Martin to someone entering the front door. Thinking it was only Scharch, Martin didn’t make any move to see who it was. The soft footfalls, though, were distinctly not Scharch. Martin’s hand went instinctively to his sidearm to check it was free in its holster. He saw the figure in a worn grey duster and tan cap through the polished mirror that allowed him to see around the corner to the front. He waited as the individual took off their cap to reveal short cropped curly hair on a woman.

Taken aback momentarily, Martin rounded the corner to face the bold woman dressed as a man. She had piercing dark eyes and a shrewd look about her. Martin stood head and shoulders taller than the woman. He drew himself to his full height as he looked down his nose to address the brazen woman. “Do you need something?”

The woman’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly in response to the lack of hospitality from the Sheriff. “Looking for some information. Are you the Sheriff?” She said looking him critically head to toe.

Martin sneered, “Aye, I am. And who’s asking?”

“Marshal Lane of the 63rd District of Narin,” she pulled her duster aside to reveal a shiny badge that identified her as such. “Hoping you could help me, Sheriff. I’ve been looking into reports of suspicious disappearances of some affluent politicians and even a federal judge has gone missing. Last report said a few of these men had been heading out this way. You wouldn’t happen to have any information about any of these men?” Lane held out a list of names to the Sheriff.

Martin looked over the list of names. All of which were men who Vincent had been unable to flip in his favor, and had silenced. “My, my that is quite the list you got there Marshal. Can’t say I know anything about it, but I’ll certainly keep my ear to the ground about this.”

Lane’s lips pulled into a thin, humorless smile. “It would be appreciated. I’m afraid at this point I’m likely looking for a killer.”

“We’re a Boom Town out here. If your men were coming out this way with anything of value, there’s a chance bandits got ahold of ‘em. My boys and I try our best to keep the town safe, but we can’t protect all the roads around. It’s a dangerous journey.”

“Of course. All the same, I’d like to find the killer and see them face justice.” Lane returned Martin’s cool gaze. “All of my evidence so far points to Narin City being the last place many of these men were seen. I will be in the area until I find the killer, and I know you sheriffs don’t typically enjoy sharing your space. So the more you help me, the faster I leave. Trust me Sheriff, I didn’t become the only women Marshal on the force by giving up.”

Martin did not allow his features to show any hint of intimidation, but he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. This Marshal Lane would make a dangerous enemy. “Of course, Marshal. Our resources are at your disposal.”

“Thank you Sheriff.” Lane returned her hat to her head as she turned to leave. “Before I go, tell me, does ‘The Tiger’ mean anything to you?” 

At the Marshal’s question, a plan came to Martin faster than a bullet. He needed a way to get a certain Tiger out of his hair, and now needed to be rid of a Marshal. Who would have thought it could be so simple to get rid of them together. Things were about to get much more interesting.

“I wouldn’t go around town saying that name. A local outlaw calls himself that. Keeps to the hills mostly, but has men all over. I wouldn’t suggest going after him yourself. You’ll need all the help you can get.”

***

Poppy had stopped rushing home from town expecting to see Tora. It had been a few weeks since that night on Outlaw’s Pavilion. She had no delusions that Tora was an upstanding member of society, but the unknowns of where he could be ate at her. After the first week rushing home hoping to find the handsome man waiting for her and being disappointed, she began staying longer in town attempting to distract herself with work.

The evening found Poppy at the office going over proofs for an upcoming dime novel. Her eyes glazed over the pages skimming for glaring errors while her mind wandered. The same conflict had been rolling around her brain since Tora left her that letter.

_—He’s dangerous. He’s involved in bad business. He told you he wouldn’t make you any promises, so what are you waiting for? He left, and he isn’t coming back._

_—But the letter said he “didn’t know” if he’d be back. So what if he does come back? I don’t think he really wants to be involved in that dangerous stuff. What if he needs help getting out? What if someone is making him do stuff against his will?_

_—He’s a grown man. He can make his own choices. No one had a gun to his head making him leave that night. Why would he want to be with you anyway? Get over him._

_—I don’t think he’s a bad man though. And I know he enjoyed our time together. Even if he doesn’t want to be with me, I’d still like to know he’s okay. I can’t stop caring about him._

And round and round the thoughts went. One side asserting need to forget, and the other stubbornly refusing to let go.

Poppy’s inner conflict made her oblivious to the fact that someone knocked on her workroom door. Poppy jumped a mile when a man cleared his throat behind her. Whirling around, Poppy saw her boss Gil standing in the doorway.

“Sorry Miss Poppy, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Oh no, Gil, it’s fine thank you. My mind was elsewhere,” Poppy said while trying to slow her heart rate. “Can I help you?”

“Oh! Yes, I’m going to need your help with this one. If this pans out, this could be big for us here.” Gil went on excitedly, “I just heard from a very reputable source that Q. B. Noyouko will be attending the premier of the new production ‘Asura’s Bride.’ This is our chance Poppy! If we publish for Q. B. Noyouko our little operation here will be taken seriously. No just a little news paper that puts out the occasional dime novel, but a real publishing company.”

“That’s so exciting!” Poppy joined in Gil’s enthusiasm. “But how can I help?”

“The thing of it is, I won’t be able to attend the play tomorrow. I have a meeting with investors out of town, and my train leaves tomorrow morning. But I was able to secure two tickets to the show. I need you to go, and figure out who Noyouko is. If you can talk with him, and let him know about our company even better. But I need someone to get conformation of who this man is! He’s so secretive that I still don’t know who exactly we’re looking for.” Gil’s brows drew together in frustration.

“Then how will I know who I’m looking for?” Poppy asked feeling slightly panicked.

“I trust you Miss Poppy. You’re clever and personable. Be discrete, but do some digging. See what you can find out. I imagine a man like Noyouko will be in a private box. So that’s a start,” Gil said with a wink. “I have full faith in you. And have some fun, the show is supposed to be spectacular. I’m sure you won’t have trouble finding someone to go with you to see the most anticipated show of the season.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be talking about Asura’s Bride?” Jacob stuck his head in the room behind Gil. “I wanted so badly to go, but couldn’t get tickets!”

Poppy giggled at her coworker. “Well it’s you’re lucky day then Jacob! Because I need someone to go with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fun fact: While typing “Q. B. Noyouko” I did a typo and it autocorrected to “Q. B. Yo-yo” 😂 Thought about leaving it.


	19. Monsters and Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** This chapter contains violence, gore, and implied sexual assault. 
> 
> I’m really interested what you all think about this chapter. So comment down below! I don’t want to say to much here because I hate spoiling the chapter in the notes. 
> 
> As always, credit and thanks to LilyDusk for her characters an story!

Bullshit. It was all just bullshit. Tora had been on the road for weeks chasing shadows. All he wanted to do was find a place to wash up and get some rack time. Instead, he had to report to Vince who was not a patient man. Tora hoped the information he brought would pacify the man for now.

The guards knew Vincent expected Tora, and allowed him to pass without a word. The look on Tora’s face stopped any attempts to speak before they started. Tora rolled his shoulders and allowed the impassive mask to settle over his features before entering Vincent’s study.

Vincent sat behind the intricately carved mahogany desk looking over a paper. He looked up when the door opened. “Tora, my boy! Welcome back.” He rose from his chair, and walked around to the drink cart. “Can I interest you in a drink?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Tora’s jaw clenched at having to exchange pleasantries.

“Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about I’m sure.” Vincent poured his glass of whiskey, and brought a second despite Tora’s refusal. He placed the amber liquid in front of Tora as he took a seat in the high back leather chart across from the sofa Tora occupied. “Well, don’t be shy my boy. Tell me. Was I correct? Was it those Nine Dagger bastards blockading my shipments?”

“It was. They won’t be interfering with shipments to Qianli Province any longer.” Tora’s voice sounded low an menacing.

“Ha! I knew it,” Vincent trumped. “Don’t be coy, tell me the details.”

Tora hated this part. The nightmares were bad enough, but having to report to this psycho all the bullshit. Tora choked that part of himself off. He couldn’t allow himself to entertain those thoughts right now. He still had a job to do.

***

Goliath’s journal hadn’t given him much to go on. It wasn’t lacking in information about various misdeeds and corruption of all the major players in Narin City. But it gave him nothing about where his brother might be, or who he was working with to gather all this information. Tora wasn’t even sure Goliath had actually been working with Nine Daggers, but it seemed to make sense all things considered. 

Tora had been riding north east to investigate reports of bandits holding up supply trains with Balthuman cargo. If these bandits did end up being Nine Daggers, it would mean their organization was much larger than initially believed.

Tora had saved time by cutting through the forest. He knew he would be approaching the supply train on the main road by their schedule. He followed the main road sure he would catch up sooner or later. Supply trains moved much slower than a single rider. Tora knew his task. Enforcer. He made sure no one interfered with Balthuman shipments, and anyone who tried would not live to tell others how they did.

A woman’s scream pulled Tora out of his dark thoughts. He spun toward the sound coming from up ahead. Tora urged his mount faster as he heard gun shots, and more screaming. As he neared the commotion, he realized this was not the supply train. He saw a single covered wagon with a broken axle on the road surrounded by armed men. Tora took in the situation with the accuracy that comes from years of practice having to assess one’s environment for threats. There were at least four men surrounding the wagon going through the owner’s trunks. A man lay bleeding, likely dead, by the front of the wagon. And the screams came from inside the canvas covered wagon.

The man nearest Tora looked up from the luggage. He reached for his gun as he said, “Keep movin’ if ya—“ BANG. The man didn’t get to finish his statement or get his gun free before Tora shot him. Tora didn’t slow to take the shot, and continued forward. He didn’t know exactly who these bastards were, but he sure as hell knew what they were doing.

A second shot took the man with a shotgun aimed at him out. Tora landed a kick to the face to the man running at him with a knife.

Tora didn’t make it a habit of being a vigilante. He wasn’t one to interfere with another man’s way of making a living. But he had rules. There were lines you didn’t cross. For him it was women and children.

Tora saw the canvas ripped back by a woman in a torn dress exposing her breasts. She seemed to be scrambling to get out, but was yanked back inside. Tora jumped off his horse to make himself a smaller target. The last bandit had taken cover, and he and Tora exchanged fire.Tora rushed himself and his horse to the other side of the wagon to take cover.

Tora ripped open the canvas to find the woman pinned by a large man. Tora vaulted into the back, and used his momentum to knock the man off the woman. Tora wrestled the man in the cramped space a moment before getting a choke hold on him.

Tora almost missed seeing the woman attempt to exit again. “WAIT!” Tora barked to her as she had one foot out the back. His exclamation was punctuated by another gunshot in their direction. She fell back inside and made herself as small as possible in the corner, trying to cover herself as best she could with the scrap of a dress. Tears poured down her face as she covered her mouth to hide choked sobs.

Finally, the man went still beneath him. Once his body relaxed, Tora took hold of the villain’s jaw, and savagely snapped his neck to ensure he wouldn’t wake.

Breathing heavily, Tora scanned the scene taking in the violence around him. He shifted in the space which brought him closer to the woman. She yelped in fear at his presence. Tora looked down at himself, and was reminded of a time Poppy told him she would have been scared of him if he hadn’t been half dead when they first met. —Damn, my face.— He thought. He held his hands out palm up hopping to appear less of a threat. “There’s still one of them out there. Ya gotta stay in here.” She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Tora crawled out of the wagon. He stalked over to where the last man had been taking cover. Tora figured the man would probably make a run for it. Tora jumped on Khara who waited nearby.

The man didn’t make it far on foot. He was also obviously out of ammo because once Tora caught up with him, rather than put up a fight he surrendered. The man knelt with his hands in the air. Dismounting, Tora kept his side arm at the ready as he neared the man.

“Please, please,” the kneeling man whimpered.

“Don’t beg. Fuckin’ pathetic,” Tora spat.

“Sir, please don’t kill me.”

Tora rolled his eyes internally. That’s what they all say. “That what that lady’s man say to ya?”

“I— I didn’t.”

Tora laughed humorlessly. “Ya expect me to believe ya didn’t kill him? Might not have been the one to pull the trigger, but ya sure as hell were a part of this.” The man continued to whimper, and beg unintelligibly. “Yer lucky today because I need some information. So why don’t ya make yerself useful.”

The man nodded his head vigorously. “Of course, anything you want to know!”

“Who do ya work for?”

“Jim—Jim said we were going to get protection from Nine Daggers. That if we brought them good haul, they’d make us part of their crew.”

“Jim one of those bastards?” Tora nodded back toward the wagon.

The man nodded affirmation. “Yeah, the one in the tent. He said Nine Daggers has been recruiting him, and they told him to stake out this stretch of the road.”

“Who was he talkin’ to from Nine Daggers?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think Jim knew either. No one ever gives names.”

Figures. “Do you know where he was meeting the Nine Daggers rep?”

“I think it was at a little watering hole town this side of White Lake.”

“So you were supposed to hit honeymooners with jack shit for loot to prove ya salt to a crew like Nine Daggers?” Tora asked skeptically.

“I—I—I don’t know!” The man cried. Tora cocked his gun. “WAIT! Wait, I don’t think this was the plan. I thought we were supposed to be hitting some big shipment, but Jim got tired of waiting. So when those folk came along, we went for it. Please, that’s all I know. I promise if you let me go. I’ll never—”

“Thought I told ya not to beg,” Tora snapped. White Lake wasn’t far from here, but this still felt like a wild goose chase. “So ya didn’t see a supply train come this way?”

“No sir.

“How long have you been out here?”

“Since sun up sir.”

_That didn’t make sense._ Tora thought. _Maybe the shipment is ahead of schedule. Or they took a different route?_ Tora wasn’t a damn bloodhound. If the route had changed without anyone telling him how the hell was he supposed to follow? The sad excuse for a man obviously didn’t have anymore useful information, and he still had to deal with that woman.

***

“No one of interest was at White Lake. I tried to find the cargo shipment, but never did catch up with them.” Tora relayed his story to Vince. Though he left out that the woman had been alive. “I’m sending men to stake out White Lake for a longer stretch. If there’s Nine Daggers there, we’ll find them.”

“Excellent.” Vincent swirled his drink before taking a swig. “I’m impressed as always my boy. I have a confession. I did re-route the shipment. It’s not that I don’t trust you. But I fear there’s a mole in the operation, so I changed the route last minute. Only myself and the trail boss knew. I knew if I sent you after them on the old route you’d bring me back those robbing bastard’s hides. So lets see them son. Where’s the warning to anyone foolish enough to think they can steal from Vincent Balthuman?”

Tora swallowed his rage at being sent on a fools errand. He felt the bile sting the back of his throat. No matter how many times he’s done this for the man, he still couldn’t get used to this part. Tora reached into his thick inner coat pocket. He pulled out a black stained cloth folded with the prize inside.

Vincent took the cloth and unfolded it reverently. His twisted smile exposing too many teeth to be considered friendly. He lay the cloth down on the sitting table to expose what lay inside. On the table lay five severed left ears.

“You really are second to none at what you do my boy,” Vincent praised.

***

The meeting with Vincent had thankfully ended. Tora made it back to his apartment without incident, and shed his coat, hat, and boots in the doorway. From the door to the washroom, Tora shucked layers off leaving them unceremoniously on the cold wooden floor. Tora poured water into a basin, and began vigorously scrubbing his skin.

It had been years since he actually vomited after a kill. But the sick feeling never left. Even when it was bastards like those who deserved it. Hollow eyes, thick blood, piss, and other horrors haunted Tora when he closed his eyes.

He was no hero. Though he was glad he had been able to save the woman’s life, what good did it do? She was a widow now. Watched her man die before her eyes. No money. No family. What good did saving her do? Tora probably condemned her to a life of poverty. That would be his luck, anything good turns to shit. _Everything I touch turns to shit._ He didn’t deserve to think about a better life.

Yet, more and more, thoughts of a better life had been filling his mind. Dirt under his nails rather than blood, and a plough not a gun as his tool. A short, busty brunette to be by his side when he wakes and when he pillows his head at night. _Men like me don’t get that fairytale shit._ Tora scoffed at his own foolishness.

After scrubbing clean, Tora put on a fresh shirt, and moved to the main room. He went to the table and pulled out the journal from his bag. He didn’t trust anywhere but on his person to keep this journal safe. He had read all it’s pages looking for answers. The journal was thicker now. Stuffed with loose paper Tora had accumulated over the course of the trip.

Tora had never been one to write or wax poetic, that was Quincey’s thing. But on the road he had found himself pulling out scraps of paper to put down his thoughts. Quincey had always said that if something was on your mind with no one to tell, there’s no better listener than a piece of paper. And Tora seemed to have a lot more to say recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ear thing too far? Do we all need to go read some fluff after that? Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
